All For You
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Jo Harville and her best friend Lindsey Harper have been hunting together for months. When they run into the Winchester brothers on a case drama and jealous arise between the two best friends. - On Hiatus -
1. Best Friends and Hunting Partners

**_Chapter One - Best Friends and Hunting Partners_  
**

* * *

Lindsey Harper yawned as she drove her green 2006 Ford Mustang convertible down the dark wet road. She watched the windshield wipers go back and forth across the glass and tried not to fall asleep as the rain fell hard against the windshield. She lowered her window and let the rain cover her hand before using the water to splash her face, the cold rain snapped her awake for which she was thankful.

She glanced over at her best friend, Jo Harville, who was sound asleep beside her in the passenger seat. Jo had been her best friend since they were babies and her hunting partner for six months. Every since that fateful night, Lindsey shook the thought from her head. She couldn't bring herself to think about that night right now.

Lindsey lightly tapped her shoulder then said,"hey Jo?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Can you help me find a hotel? I'm exhausted and this storm is getting to bad to drive in."

"The storm isn't that bad." Jo said right before a big flash of lighting lit up the sky.

"You were saying?" Lindsey asked with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll find a hotel." Jo said, as she grabbed a folder from the backseat. Inside the folder were notes, articles and interviews about their latest case. Jo had also listed hotels from the Roadhouse to the small town they were going to in Texas.

"How far are we from Anderson?" Jo asked.

"About fifteen minutes away."

"OK there should be a hotel right up here on the right." Jo said, as she pointed up the road.

A few minutes later, they came upon a bright red building with a neon sign that said '_Big Tex Hotel'_. Lindsey pulled the car into the parking lot then looked at Jo and said,"stay here, I'll go get a room."

Jo nodded her head then began to look over her notes, as Lindsey stepped out of the car. Jo looked up from her papers when she heard a car drive by, it was a familiar looking black car that flew down the road.

Jo shook her head as she went back to her notes,_"it couldn't be them, I'm sure they're somewhere else working a case."_ She thought to herself.

Lindsey walked into the office building then shook the rain from her long blonde hair. She slowly walked up to the counter and smiled at the young dark headed guy working.

"C-Can I help you?" He stuttered, as his eyes landed on her chest.

"I hope so." She said sadly, then added,"my sister and I are trying to go see our mother, she's in the hospital and the doctors are not sure how much longer she has."

Lindsey paused for dramatic effect and blinked her green eyes, cause tears to form then continued,"we were hoping to drive through the night, but this storm is making it too hard for me to drive but we don't have any money for a room."

She leaned forward and laid her breast on the counter before saying,"could you let us use a room for a few hours?"

"I-I don't know if I can do th-that." He said, as he licked his lips and looked down her shirt.

"Please?" She pouted and lightly stroked his cheek, then added,"we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"OK but you have to be gone before nine, that's when the manager comes in."

"We'll be gone before nine, I promise." She whispered.

"Here, you and your sister can stay in room 28. It's around back." He said, as he handed her a key.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said, as she leaned forward to grab the key and kissed his cheek.

"Remember before nine." He called out, as she walked out the door.

Lindsey gave him a quick wave and walked to the car. She smiled over at Jo, as she slid behind the wheel then said,"guess what I got?"

"What?"

"A free room." She said, as she held up the hotel key that was attached to a blue key chain.

"Awesome, what story did you use?" Jo asked.

"The '_our mother is sick_' story." Lindsey answered.

"Again?"

"Hey, the story works so why not?"

"Cause you've used it for months and it's getting old."

"Fine, think of another lie and maybe I'll use it." Lindsey said, as she parked the car in front of room 28.

"So how long do we have this room for?" Jo questioned.

"We have to be gone before nine."

Jo looked at her watch and saw it was a little after midnight then said,"that gives us time to shower and get a nap before we have to hit the road again."

"Yep, I call shower first." Lindsey said, as she grabbed her dark green duffel bag from the trunk.

"No fair, how came you get it first?" Jo asked while grabbing her brown duffel bag.

"Cause I called it first and cause I'm older."

Jo rolled her eyes as she followed Lindsey inside the room then said,"only by a year."

"Ok how about this for a reason? I'm hotter." Lindsey joked, as she tossed her bag on one of the two twin beds.

"You wished." Jo called out, as she threw a pillow at Lindsey.

Lindsey caught the pillow then threw it back before saying with a laugh,"don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, Jo."

"Just go take a shower and don't use all the hot water."

"I'll try my best." Lindsey said, as she grabbed some clean clothes then walked into the bathroom.

Jo laughed at her friend, to some she might come across as conceited, but Jo knew she was joking. Sure Lindsey was a very beautiful girl, with her slim frame, blonde hair and bright green eyes, and yes she used her looks to her advantage but deep down she had a heart of gold and was a big jokester, but Jo wouldn't have her any other way.

Even though Lindsey was a year older, they had always been close. When Jo's father, Bill, and Lindsey's father, Ian, would go on cases together, Lindsey would stay with Ellen and Jo, since her mom passed away after she was born and had no other family to watch her.

Lindsey had never been into hunting until that terrible night, six months ago, when her father and his hunting partner were killed. Since then she had been set on revenge and she wouldn't stop till she found the bastard that killed them.

Around ten minutes later, Lindsey walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black boy shorts and a pink tank top. She ran a small white towel through her hair as she looked at Jo and said,"ok tell me about the case."

"I think something is going weird at this bar called Ted's Hideaway."

"Sweet, a bar?" Lindsey said, as sat down on the bed, folding her legs under.

"Focus Linds."

"Fine, so I guess tomorrow we'll check out the bar."

"There is just one problem." Jo said, as she grabbed a change of clothes, planning to take her shower.

"What?"

"It's a private bar."

"How are we going to get in then?"

"I have a plan." Jo said with a smile.

_- {o0o} -  
_

"Dean maybe we should stop at the hotel up here, this storm is getting bad." Sam said to his brother, as he pointed to the hotel '_Big Tex Hotel_'.

"Nah, I've driven through worse. Besides we're almost in town, we'll stop there." Dean answered, as he drove past the hotel quickly. He was tired and ready for sleep, but first he wanted to make it to Anderson. The town of their next case.

"So what's going on in this town again?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not sure yet, there have been some women who have disappeared."

"How is this a case for us? People disappear all the time."

"Twelve women in the last month?"

"Ok that is a little unusual."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Plus all the family of the women swear none of them are the type to just run away."

"Ages?" Dean questioned.

"All early twenties."

"Where did they disappear from? Home? Work? School?"

"Nope, a bar. Ted's Hideaway."

"So we get to investigate a bar? Nice." Dean said with a smile, he could really use a beer.

"We have a job to do, Dean."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

"Just stay focus." Sam told him.

"I always do. Now where is this bar?"

"There's a dirt road coming up on the left. It's down that road." Sam answered.

A few seconds later, Dean turned on to the dirt road and slowly drove down the road. Up ahead they saw an old wooden building and a small dirt parking lot, Dean parked the car in front of the building and got out. Dean opened the front door and came face to face with a big bald tattooed man.

"What's up man?" Dean asked him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Just wanted to get a beer." Dean said.

"I don't think so, this is a private bar. Unless you've been invited you got to leave."

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"Or I'll make you leave." The man said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, as he took a step toward the man.

"Dean, let's just go." Sam whispered, as he grabbed Dean's arm.

"We'll be back, Big Foot." Dean told the man before turning around and walking out of the door.

"Damn it, how are we going to get into that bar?" Dean asked out loud, as they walked toward the car.

"I don't know, we need a plan." Sam said before opening the passenger door and sitting down.

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - so I had this story idea in my mind for a few months now so i thought I would go ahead and start it. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, I have a few things already planned for this story so hopefully it will turn out OK lol. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think so I know if I should continue or not. _


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**_Chapter Two - What Are You Doing Here?_  
**

* * *

The next morning, Lindsey groaned and threw the comforter over her head when she heard a light knock on the door. She hoped if she ignored the noise, it would go away.

"Oh God, make it stop." She moaned, when the knocking started again.

"Who's at the door?" Jo mumbled while yawning.

"I don't know, check it out."

"You check it out."

"You're the youngest."

"So? You're the closest." Jo pointed out.

Lindsey groaned again as she sat up in bed, Jo was right, she was sleeping in the twin bed closest to the door. _"Never again will I sleep near the door."_ She told herself.

"Fine." She mumbled, as she stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She looked out the small peephole then rolled her eyes before opening the door to see the young hotel worker, who gave her the free room, standing in front of her.

"I-I brought you and your sister some coffee." He stuttered, as he looked at the tight tank top and short shorts she was wearing.

"Aw that's so sweet, you didn't have to do that." She said with a fake smile.

"Well I just ended my shift so I thought why not? Besides I realized I never got your name."

"It's Lacey." She lied.

"Nice to meet you Lacey, I'm Dylan." He said, then added,"um... I know you have to hit the road soon but I was wondering if you had time to go out for breakfast."

Lindsey gasped in fake surprise then said,"wow, I would love to do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've read about this bar named Ted's Hideaway. I heard they have great food, right sis?" Lindsey said to Jo while raising her eyebrows, telling her to play along.

"Yeah, she's been wanting to go to that place." Jo added.

"Do you know anything about that bar?" Lindsey asked him.

"No, I never heard of it. Where is it?"

"It's in the next town over, in Anderson."

"I don't go to that town, that's probably why I never heard of it but I do know a diner right up the road that is great. We can go there?" He suggested.

Lindsey looked at Jo with wide eyes, begging her to save her. Jo sat up in bed then said,"actually '_sis_' we need to hit the road, got to go see mom, remember?"

"I'm sorry Dylan, I'm going to have to take a rain check on breakfast."

"That's cool." He said with a disappointed look then added,"maybe when you're on the way back you can stop by and see me."

"I'll try, thanks for everything." She said, as she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

As she went to lean back, he grabbed her face and roughly pressed his lips against hers. She squealed in surprise and fought the urge to push him away, instead she went with the kiss so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Jo covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh, as she watched Dylan slobbered all over Lindsey.

After the kiss Dylan smiled at Lindsey, as she tried not to wipe her mouth. She smiled back then said,"it was nice meeting you Dylan, but we have to get going."

"I hope I see you again one day, till then I'll see you in my dreams." Dylan said with a goofy smile.

"Bye, Dylan." She said, as she shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, she groaned and began to wiped her mouth off with hands.

"Ew, ew, ew! Did you see that shit? He slobbered on me." Lindsey said with a disgusted look on her face.

Jo laid back in the bed and laughed out loud before saying,"I can't believe he did that. That was hilarious."

"Maybe to you." She mumbled, then added,"I almost felt sorry for using him but not after that."

"Alright fun time is over, we really need to hit the road." Jo said, as she stood up from the bed.

"And unfortunately we still don't know anything new, since Dylan knew nothing about the bar."

"Maybe we will find out more when we get there."

"You sure your plan is going to work?"

"It should. They need waitresses so we'll go apply for a job and take a look around." Jo said, as she grabbed a set of clean clothes from her duffel bag.

"I like this idea, expect for one thing."

"What?"

"You're not applying, I'll go in and you stay outside."

"No way, we do this together."

"Jo, we don't know what is going to be waiting on the inside. If something goes wrong I need you outside for help."

"Then you wait outside and I'll go in."

"No I'm going and that's it. End of discussion."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause I'm older." Lindsey said with a smile, as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jo sighed in frustration, she should be use to this by now. Since she was a kid, Lindsey was always the leader and made the decisions and Jo went along with them. But as much as it frustrated Jo, she will still go along with it. Cause she knew Lindsey had her best interest at heart and would do anything for her.

Jo grabbed the small wooden box out of her duffel bag, she opened up the box and took out Lindsey's fake ID. She knew she would need it to apply for the job.

___- {o0o} -_

Close to an hour later, Lindsey parked the car in front of Ted's Hideaway. She looked at Jo before saying,"I'll be back, why don't you take a look around the property while I'm inside."

"Alright." Jo said, as she took her handgun out of the glove box and hide it in the waistband of her jeans.

"Remember be careful and stay out of sight."

"I know Linds, you don't have to always remind me."

"Of course I do, that's what friends are for." Lindsey said with a smile, as she got out of the car and went inside.

Jo slowly got out of the car and glanced around the parking lot, when she didn't see anyone she quickly walked across the parking lot and stepped into the woods that were surrounding the bar.

She grabbed her gun out of the back of her jeans and pointed it straight in front of her as she slowly walked through the woods. She had only taken a few steps when she heard a branch snap behind her. She quickly turned around and was surprised by who she saw in front of her.

"Dean?" She asked, as she lowered her gun.

"Jo? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working a case."

"Does Ellen know you're here?"

"I'm not a child Dean, I don't have to check in with my mom."

"Well you can leave town now, Sam and I have this case covered."

"No way, I was here first."

"Jo, just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of town." He threatened.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"The hell I can, now come on I'll walk you back to your car."

"No, I need to check around the building."

"Already did, there's nothing supernatural going on out here."

"Thanks but I'll like to check myself." She said, as she went to take a step around him. She didn't make it far when he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the parking lot.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried out.

"Getting you out of here." He mumbled before pointing to the green mustang then asked,"is that yours?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get behind the wheel, drive away and don't look back." He told her before turning around and walking away.

Lindsey walked out of the bar and saw Dean walking away, she walked over to Jo, who was watching Dean with a small smile on her face.

"Wow he was cute, did you get his number?" Lindsey asked her.

Jo rolled her eyes before saying,"I already have it."

"Oh he's an ex fling, huh?"

"No."

"But you wish he was."

"No."

"Don't lie to me Jo, I can see you blushing from here."

"Shut up." Jo called out, then added to change the subject,"so what happened inside?"

"I got the job, start tonight."

"Did you find anything inside?"

"No and whatever is going on I don't think it's the owners, maybe it's one of the customers who's taking the girls." Lindsey suggested.

"Well there's not much we can do for now, so let's go grab some food and wait for your shift to start."

"OK but first I want you to tell me who that hot guy was."

Jo laughed as she sat down in the passenger seat before saying,"it's a long story."

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hey all, i know not a lot happened in this chapter. It was more like a filler chapter, you got to see how Lindsey and Jo work together. I think they are a pretty good team so far lol Also as you can tell Jo still likes Dean but he just sees her as a little sister. But what will he think when he meets Lindsey for the first time? Stay tuned to find out. Big thanks to Dean's bbygirl and blondieluver612 for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully this story will get better lol Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	3. Held Up By a Crazy Person

**_Chapter Three - Held Up By a Crazy Person_  
**

* * *

"So are you nervous about your first night?" Jo asked, as Lindsey walked out of the bathroom dressed in a short blue jean skirt and a stomach bearing black tank top.

Lindsey scoffed before saying,"please it's just a waitressing job, it's not like I haven't done it before."

"At least we'll make a little money on this case." Jo pointed out.

"Very true." Lindsey agreed, as she picked up a hair brush and brushed through her blonde hair.

"I just have one question though." Jo said.

"What?"

"Where are you going to hide your gun in that outfit?"

"My gun will be in my purse." Lindsey said, as she held up a black shoulder bag.

"And what if you lose your purse in a fight?"

Lindsey placed her left foot on the end of the bed then pushed her skirt up to reveal a knife strapped to her thigh before saying,"then I'll use this."

"That will work." Jo said with a laugh.

Lindsey looked at herself one last time in the mirror then turned to look at Jo before asking,"so how do I look?"

"Hot and little bad-ass."

"Only a little bad-ass?" Lindsey joked.

"Yep, only a little."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

Lindsey laughed then said,"ok I'm going to work, you stay here and research. We need to know what's grabbing these girls before someone else disappears."

"I'm on it, although I still think I should go with you. Just in case you need backup."

"Alright fine, grab your laptop and you can research in the car. But remember..."

"I know, be careful and stay out of sight." Jo interrupted.

"Ok let's go kill some evil bastards." Lindsey said, as she grabbed her bag and walked out the hotel door.

___- {o0o} -_

Hours later, Dean drove down the dirt driveway that led to the bar. Instead of parking by the building, he pulled his car off into the woods, out of sight.

"So if you didn't find anything here earlier, why are we back here now?" Sam asked him as he turned off the car.

"I just want to double-check things, plus I want to make sure Jo listened to me and left town."

"Why would Jo even be here?"

"I don't know, I guess she's playing hunter but she's going to get herself killed."

"Well hopefully she listened to you."

"But knowing Jo she didn't, so keep your eyes open for her or any females walking around alone." Dean told him, as he glanced around the parking lot and surrounding woods.

"Like right there?" Sam asked, as he pointed toward the side of the building, where they saw a blonde-headed girl in a short blue jean skirt walking toward the back of the building.

"Is that Jo?" Dean asked, as he leaned closer to the windshield, trying to get a better look at the girl.

"It kind of looks like her." Sam answered, while squinting his eyes.

"Damn it, Jo." Dean mumbled, as he opened his door and climbed out of the car.

Lindsey was unaware of anyone watching her, as she spoke to Jo on the phone.

"Did you find anything inside?" Jo asked her.

"No, but after speaking to people on the inside, the bar is definitely the last place the girls were. So I thought I would take a walk around the building, if there is something out here maybe it will come out of hiding."

"So you're using yourself as bait?"

"Yep, now watch my back."

"Got it." Jo said, as she hung up the phone.

Lindsey slid the cellphone back in her pocket as she took a few steps toward the back of the building. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her.

_"That's right, follow me around back so I could kick your evil ass you bastard."_ She thought to herself, as she took a few steps and rounded the back of the building.

Dean reached out to grab her arm, thinking it was Jo, as soon as Lindsey felt someone touch her she whirled around and punched the person in the nose.

"What the hell." Dean yelled out, as he took a step back and let go of her arm to grab his nose.

While Sam stood there watching in shock, Lindsey kicked at his hand, knocking the gun out of his hand then punching him in the stomach. While he doubled over in pain, Lindsey leaned down and grabbed the gun off the ground before pointing it at the brothers.

Dean held up both of his hands in surrender before calling out,"whoa, just hold on, we're not going to hurt you."

"Who the hell are you?" Lindsey demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked back.

"I'm the one holding the gun, now who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"Linds!" Jo called out, as she ran around to the back of the building. She froze when she saw Lindsey holding the brothers at gunpoint.

Dean turned his head and asked angrily when he saw Jo standing there,"Jo? What the hell are you doing here, I told you to leave."

"I told you, this is my case."

"Well can we talk about this later, right now I'm kind of being held up by a crazy person." Dean said.

"Excuse me? Crazy?" Lindsey asked.

"You are holding me and my brother at gunpoint sweetheart, I think that would describe a crazy person."

Jo laughed before saying,"Linds it's OK. You can put the gun down."

"You know them?" Lindsey asked in surprise.

"You know crazy?" Dean asked in shock.

Lindsey rolled her eyes before saying,"I'm not crazy."

Jo laughed again then said,"yes this is Lindsey, my best friend. Linds, this is Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Oh." Lindsey said as she lowered the gun, she handed Sam his gun back before saying,"sorry guys."

"You punched me in the nose then hold a gun on me and all you can say is sorry?" Dean asked.

She shrugged then asked,"I'm very sorry? Is that better?"

"It helps, but a kiss would be better." Dean said, flashing her his sexy grin.

She laughed and lightly hit him in the stomach before saying,"ha, you wished."

"Hey, you really hurt me here, sweetheart."

"Fine." She said before walking toward him and lightly kissing the tip of his nose,"is that better?"

"It's a start."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jo asked angrily, she didn't mean for it to come out like that, but she was getting annoyed at the flirty banter between Lindsey and Dean.

"I'm guessing the same reason you two are, working a case." Sam answered.

"Maybe we should go somewhere and compare notes?" Lindsey suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Dean said grinning

"Don't you have to work?" Jo asked Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged then said,"I'll get out of it."

"How?" Sam asked.

"By lying of course."

"That would work." Sam said laughing then added,"should we go grab something to eat?"

"That's fine with me." Dean said then pointed to Lindsey and added,"you owe me a beer."

Lindsey rolled her eyes then said,"fine, I'll buy you one beer then we're even."

"Oh no, baby we're far from even."

"Whatever." She mumbled, as she playfully pushed him away from her as they walked toward the parking lot.

Jo walked beside Sam and watched Dean flirt with Lindsey up ahead. She tried not to let it bother her, but she couldn't help but feel a small spark of jealously.

She had tried countless times trying to get Dean to notice her with no success, but he noticed Lindsey within seconds.

_"It just not fair."_ Jo thought to herself sadly, as she saw Dean threw his arm around Lindsey's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

Lindsey threw her head back and laughed out loud as Jo felt another piece of her heart break into tiny little pieces.

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hey everyone, so what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it, as you can tell there will be some jealously coming up. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress and Rosa4dean for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks also to everyone reading.  
_


	4. You Can't Handle Me

**_Chapter Four - You Can't Handle Me_  
**

* * *

"So what all do you know about the case so far?" Sam asked the girls, minutes later while they were sitting in a small bar.

"Dozen of women have disappeared and the last place they were seen at was Ted's bar." Jo answered Sam, who was sitting beside her at the table.

"That's about all we know too." Dean said, as he laid his arm on the back of Lindsey's chair.

"Well after working at the bar tonight, I don't think it's the owners taking the girls. They seem really nice and normal, my gut says they are innocent." Lindsey said.

"What were you doing working in the bar anyway?" Dean asked her.

"Since it's a private bar, the only way I could get inside was to get a job there." Lindsey explained.

"Good plan." Dean said.

"It was my plan." Jo added.

Dean looked at her and smiled before saying,"good thinking, Jo."

"Thanks." She said smiling, she loved when Dean would flashed her his charming smile.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sam asked.

"I doubt they would hire guys, only pretty girls." Dean said, as he smiled at Lindsey.

"So what do you think is going on, Dean?" Jo asked him, hoping to grab his attention from Lindsey.

"I have no idea, what do you think?" Dean asked, as he looked at Lindsey.

"No clue, but I thought tomorrow night at work I would start questioning the customers. See if they know anything." Lindsey suggested.

"Do you think you could get me inside the bar?" Dean asked her.

"I could try, why?"

"I was thinking I would go to work with you."

"Why?" Jo asked, she hated the thought of Dean and Lindsey spending any alone time together.

"I figured Lindsey could use some back-up." Dean answered.

"She'll be fine." Jo said.

"You guys I'm sitting right here and I think I can answer for myself." Lindsey said, as she looked at Jo then looked at Dean to say,"but Jo is right, I'm fine."

"Yes you are." He said with a wink then added,"but I'm still going as your back-up."

"I have no say in this do I?" Lindsey asked with a laugh.

"No you don't." Dean said, as he pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Jo felt anger overtake her body, as she watched them stare into each others eyes and smile. She had seen enough.

Jo quickly stood up from the table, unfortunately she stood up to quickly and bumped into the table, causing Lindsey's beer to fall over and spill all over her.

"What the hell, Jo?" Lindsey called out, as she quickly stood up.

"Sorry, Linds."

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Lindsey asked her with a concern look. She wasn't even worried about the spilled beer, just the look on Jo's face.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone." Jo lied then added,"I'll be back."

Jo quickly walked away from the table, she had to get away from them as soon as possible before she slipped up and said something she would regret.

"I should go check on her, she usually doesn't act like this. I think something might be wrong." Lindsey said.

"Let Sam check on her, you need to get cleaned up. I might have a shirt in the car." Dean said.

"No it's cool, I have extra clothes in my car. I'll be right back."

Lindsey stepped away from the table and took a few steps toward the door, she turned around in surprise when she noticed Dean was following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I told you, I got your back."

"I don't think I need help changing clothes, Dean." She said laughing.

"You sure? I'm good at taking off clothes." He said with a grin.

"I bet you are."

"How about I keep you company while you change." He suggested.

"Fine, let's go."

Dean smiled as he watched her walk away, his eyes travel down to her butt. She had one of the sexiest asses he had ever seen.

She turned her head and smirked when she saw him checking her out. "You see something you like, Dean?"

"Baby, I like everything about you."

"Wow, smooth." She said sarcastically, as she walked out into the parking lot.

With Dean following behind her, she walked over to the side of the building where her car was parked, out of sight from everyone. She opened the back door and leaned across the seat to grab a small black bag, she sat the bag on the trunk and unzipped it before saying,"I always carry an extra set of clothes, you never know when things might get dirty."

"You like to get dirty?"

She nodded her head before saying."uh huh, down and dirty."

"That's my kind of girl." Dean said with a grin.

"I don't think you could handle me, Dean." She said, as she took the tank top off she was wearing, revealing a black lacy bra.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he looked from her chest down to her flat tone stomach. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her body, what it would feel like to kiss her skin, what her voice would sound like as she moaned his name out loud.

Lindsey gave him a sly smile as she slowly unzipped the blue jean skirt she was wearing, she saw his eyes go from light green to dark as he looked at her with lust fulled eyes.

"You have no idea the things I want to do you." Dean said quietly, as he took a step closer to her.

"Like what?" She whispered, as she pulled a pair of dark blue jeans up over her hips.

"Well first I would take those jeans off." He said, as he took another step toward her.

"Then what?"

"I'll hold you like this." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. She groaned, as she felt his hardness against her.

"What's next?" She whispered.

"This." He said, as he laid a hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her.

Before his lips could met hers, she moved her head to the side, causing his lips to land on her cheek.

"What was that about?" Dean asked her in confusion.

"Sorry but I don't kiss on the lips."

"Why?"

"It makes things to personal." She answered, the last thing she wanted was to get attached to another hunter.

"That's fine, I could think of other things I want to kiss." He said with a grin.

"So can I." She said, as she leaned forward and lightly kissing his jaw line then kissed down to the front of his neck.

Dean felt all his blood rush to one area, as much as he loved the feel of her lips on him, he needed to feel her skin against his lips. He had to know if it was as soft as it looked.

He gripped her hips and pushed her against the car, she gasped and looked at him in surprise. He moved her hair off of her shoulder before leaning down and softly kissing her bare shoulder. He moaned as he kissed from her shoulder to her neck, her skin was softer then he thought it would be and her scent was driving him crazy.

He moved his left hand from her hip up to her breast, he rubbed his thumb over her nipple, teasing her through the lacy bra. She bit her bottom lip and moaned. As much as she was enjoying this, she had to put a stop to it.

"Dean, wait." She whispered, as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" He mumbled against her skin.

"We should stop."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not kidding. Do you really want to have sex in a bar parking lot?"

"I'll have sex with you anywhere."

"Cute." She said with a laugh then added,"well I don't want to have sex in a parking lot."

"What hotel you staying at?"

"Place right down the road."

"With the green roof?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we're staying too. How about you leave your car with Jo and we'll go back to the hotel." He suggested.

She smiled then opened her mouth to answer, but before she could Sam walked up and cleared his throat.

Lindsey quickly put on a black fitted shirt then looked at Sam and said,"hey Sam."

"Hey, guys. sorry to interrupted, but Jo had one too many shots and refuses to leave the bar."

"Damn it, Jo." She mumbled, then looked at Dean and said,"sorry I better go take care of Jo, rain check?"

"Sure, come on, I'll help you get her back to the hotel."

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she walked toward the front of the building.

Dean sighed in frustration as he followed her inside and to the bar. He wanted to be pissed off at Jo, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he saw her sitting at the bar with her head on the counter.

"Come on Jo, let's go to the hotel." Lindsey said, as she lightly grabbed her arm and helped her to stand up.

"Don't bother, I can take myself to the hotel. I don't need your help." Jo said angrily.

Lindsey looked at her best friend in surprise, Jo was never a big drinker, but the few times she did drink. She never spoke to her that way, Jo was acting very weird and Lindsey had no idea what the problem was, but she vowed to find out.

"Jo, just let me help you." Lindsey tried again.

"I said, I don't need your help." Jo yelled, as she pushed Lindsey away from her. Causing herself to trip and begin to fall toward the floor, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pick her up. Jo opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Dean carrying her through the bar and outside. She closed her eyes again and laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

Lindsey opened the car door so Dean could lay Jo in the backseat of the car. Once Jo was safely inside he straighten up and looked at Lindsey before saying,"we'll follow you to the hotel then I'll help you get her inside."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome." He said, as he lightly stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

She smiled as she watched him walk to his car, Dean was someone she could have a lot of fun with, but that was it. She refused to fall for a hunter or any guy again. She had learned her lesson the first time, yes love was the best feeling in the world when you have it. But it was also the worst feeling in the world when you lost it and she was not going to risk losing again.

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hello! So here is the latest chapter, hope everyone liked it. I kind of did but kind of didn't lol So what do you all think of Dean and Lindsey? Would they be good together or should he be with Jo? Big thanks to Lady OD for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading.  
_


	5. Embarrassing Stories and a Plan

**_Chapter Five - Embarrassing Stories and a Plan _  
**

* * *

The next morning, Lindsey walked into the hotel room holding a bag of food from the diner next door. She glanced down at the bed and chuckled to herself, Jo was stretched out across the bed on her stomach with one leg hanging off the bed. Lindsey knew she was going to have a bad hangover this morning.

_"I could have some fun with this." _She thought to herself with a devilish smile before slamming the front door shut.

Jo groaned before rolling over in the bed and covering her head with a pillow.

Lindsey plopped down on the bed and sat the bag near Jo's head before calling out,"rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Go away." She heard Jo's muffled voice say.

"But I brought you breakfast, a big greasy sausage biscuit and some runny eggs. Sounds yummy, huh?"

Jo gagged at the though of eating greasy or runny food. She didn't think she could handle anything heavy right now.

"Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick." Jo mumbled.

Lindsey laughed then said,"I'm just kidding, I got you some soup and crackers. I remember that's what you would always eat the next day after drinking."

"Thanks." Jo mumbled, as she slowly sat up in bed.

Lindsey handed her a styrofoam cup full of soup and a few packs of crackers then said,"oh, I also got you some water."

"Thank God, my mouth is so dry." Jo said, as she grabbed a bottle of water out of her hand and took a big sip of it.

"Feel better?" Lindsey asked her.

"A little."

"Good, cause we need to talk."

"About what?" Jo asked with a confused look.

"About you."

"What about me?"

"What the hell is going on with you? You never drink that much."

Jo rolled her eyes then said,"I didn't drink a lot, besides you haven't been around in a few years. How do you know how much I drink now?"

"Cause I know you Jo, you've never been a big drinker."

"I am now."

Lindsey gave her a disbelieving look, she didn't believe for one minute that Jo was some big party girl now. That's just not the type of girl she is.

"Regardless if that's true or not, I just can't help but think there is something going on with you. You're been acting weird since yesterday." Lindsey explained.

"There's nothing going on. I'm just concentrating on the case."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Everything is fine, Linds." Jo said with a smile.

"OK, well eat up. We're got research to do." Lindsey said, as she stood up from the bed. She had only taken a few steps when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She mumbled to herself, as she walked to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Who is it?" Jo asked.

Lindsey ignored her question as she opened the door and looked at Dean and Sam with a smile and said,"morning guys, what are you doing here?"

"Morning beautiful, we come baring breakfast." Dean said, as he walked into the room holding a white bag full of food.

"Oh, God." Jo mumbled, as she felt her stomach turn when the greasy food smell hit her nose. After sitting the cup of soup down, she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Lindsey.

"Hangover."

"Greasy food is the best for a hangover." Dean pointed out.

"Maybe for some people, but that never worked with Jo, it makes her sick."

"Oh well more for me." Dean said, as he sat down at the small table near the door.

"I thought you brought enough for all of us?" Lindsey asked.

"I did, but Sam's not hungry, Jo's throwing up and I figured you already ate." He said, as he pointed to the empty bag she brought in earlier.

"I did eat, but I could eat again. I'm always up for some food." She said, as she sat in the chair in between the brothers.

"What else you up for?" He asked, grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a wink before biting into a sausage biscuit.

"Yes I would." Dean said, as he moved his chair closer to her.

"Is Jo going to be ok?" Sam asked, when they heard the toilet flush then the shower turn on.

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Should you go check on her?" Dean asked.

"No, I found out the hard way, years ago, Jo doesn't like people around her when she's sick. She's not the '_hold my hair while I throw u_p' type of person, she likes to be alone during that time." Lindsey explained to them.

"How did you find the out?" Dean asked.

"Well, we were young and I was staying with Jo and Ellen cause our dads were out hunting. Ellen had went into town to get groceries and Jo started to feel sick. So she ran to the bathroom and I ran after her to help, she told me to leave her alone but I was being stubborn and wanted to help so I stayed. She told me if I didn't leave, she would puke on me." Lindsey said with a laugh, as she thought back to that day years ago.

"Let me guess, you didn't leave?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but believe me I stay away now when she's sick." Lindsey said laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked, as she walked out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower.

"I was telling the guys about the time you puked on me." Lindsey told her.

"That's pretty nasty, Jo." Dean said with a laugh.

Jo felt her face turn red from embarrassment and anger, she couldn't believe Lindsey would tell that story and embarrass her like that.

"I was a kid and I was sick, It's not like I go around puking on people as a hobby." Jo said angrily.

"You also puked on Tommy." Lindsey added.

"Who's Tommy?" Sam asked.

"No one." Jo answered.

"Tommy was a guy that Jo had a huge crush on, he kissed her and she puked on him." Lindsey said laughing.

"I was five, I didn't mean to." Jo called out.

"Remind me to never kiss you." Dean said to Jo laughing.

"Can we stop with the '_embarrassing Jo_' stories?" Jo asked, as she glared at Lindsey.

"Hell no, they're hilarious. Keep them coming." Dean said.

"How about I tell some '_embarrassing Lindsey_' stories." Jo said with a smile on her face.

Lindsey shrugged then said,"go ahead. I don't care. You know I don't embarrass easy."

"Got any naked Lindsey stories?" Dean asked grinning.

Jo rolled her eyes at the question as Sam looked at Lindsey and said,"I'm sure you have at least one embarrassing story."

"I got caught by my dad making out with some guy in our swimming pool." Lindsey said, then added,"that was kind of embarrassing, although more for the guy then me."

"Nice, what were you wearing?" Dean asked her, as he imagined her in a little bikini soaking wet.

"Nothing." She said grinning.

"Even better." He said smiling back.

"So why are you guys here so early?" Jo asked, changing the subject. Her plan to embarrass Lindsey backfired.

"I thought we could help you girls research." Sam answered.

"We don't need any help." Jo told him. She hated to be rude to Sam, but she was tired of being around Dean and Lindsey. The flirting and looks they gave each other, were driving her crazy. She didn't understand why Dean never looked at her like that, he always looked at her like a sister, but with Lindsey he looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Actually we could use the help, four heads are better than two." Lindsey pointed out.

"What time do you go in tonight?" Dean asked Lindsey.

"Five, but I was going to go in a little early and do some digging around." She told him.

"I'll come with you while Sam and Jo research."

"Sounds like a plan." She told him.

"That's just great." Jo mumbled sarcastically to herself, as she sat down on the bed and grabbed her laptop.

___- {o0o} -_

Later that evening, Lindsey and Dean walked into the bar. Dean glanced around the room for the first time, it was a typical bar with typical drunks inside. He tried not to feel jealous when he saw guy after guy hit on Lindsey, a few went to far and slapped her on her ass.

After working for a few hours Lindsey walked to the table Dean was sitting at and asked,"you need another beer?"

"No, I'm fine." He mumbled angrily.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"How can you walk around so calmly while all these jerks grab at you?" He asked her.

"Trust me, I want to punch every single guy in here, but I have to pretend it doesn't bother me so I don't give away my cover."

"Well I'm not undercover." Dean said, as he balled his hand into a fist.

She laid her hand on top of his then said,"hey calm down, besides I have information."

"What?"

"I did some asking around and found out there's an abandoned house a few miles in the woods, at least it was abandoned but lately people have heard noises coming from that area. Maybe it's something we should check out."

"Or I'll check it out and you stay here." He told her, as he stood up from the table.

"No way, we're in this together."

"Look, let me just check it out first, if I need help I'll call ok?"

"Fine." She said, as she crossed her arms across her chest then added,"but if I don't hear from you in ten minutes, I'm coming to find you."

"Don't worry, I'll call." He promised, as he walked away from her and out of the bar.

For the next few minutes, Lindsey tried to keep herself busy as she waited for her phone to ring. Finally she couldn't wait any longer, she told her boss she had to run outside for a minute. She quickly walked to Dean's car and grabbed her bag full of weapons before walking into the woods in search of Dean.

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hey all, i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to clear up one thing, at the moment Lindsey doesn't know how Jo feels about Dean. Even though the girls have been best friends for years, when Jo met the brothers Lindsey wasn't around cause she was in a committed relationship at the time. So at the moment Lindsey knows something is bothering Jo, but Jo isn't talking. Hope that makes sense lol Big thanks to Dean's bbygirl, wizziewoo123, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Rosa4dean, eva972, Swanlight91 and Lady OD for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding the story.  
_


	6. Where Are You?

**_Chapter Six - Where Are You?_  
**

* * *

Lindsey glanced from side to side before taking a step further into the woods. So far there have been no sign of Dean, which she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

It was good that she hasn't found him lying dead in the woods but bad cause she had no idea where he was.

She heard a small shuffling sound on her left, she turned her head toward the noise and began to walk closer to the sound. She reached her hand out to push a branch out of her way, when a flock of birds flew away from the trees causing her to gasp.

"Stupid birds." She mumbled to herself.

She turned to walk away from the group of trees when her cell phone began to ring loudly throughout the quiet woods. She mumbled a curse word at the sound before hitting the green talk button and whispering,"hello?"

_"Hey, I didn't find anything or anyone in the house, but there are footprints all around the house outside, something has definitely been living here."_ Dean said right away, not pausing to make small talk.

"So what now?" She asked quietly.

_"I don't know, go back to the hotel, see if Sam and Jo has found anything."_ He answered then added,"_wait, why are you whispering? Where are you?"_

"The bar." She lied.

_"Bullshit, I hear nothing in the background. Where are you?"_ He asked again.

"I'm in the woods."

_"Damn it, Lindsey I told you to wait for my call."_

"I did wait, but you said you would call in ten minutes."

He pulled his phone away to look at the time then put the phone back to his ear and said,"_it's only been eight and half minutes."_

"Well I got worried, ok?"

_"Aw, I didn't know you cared, babe."_

"Shut up."

He laughed then said,"_ok, where are you? I'll meet up with you."_

She looked at her surrounding then said,"I'm not sure, I think I'm about half-way from the house."

Dean sighed then said,"_alright just stay on the line, I'll find you."_

"Ok just hurry, I'm getting a bad vibe from these woods." She said as she glanced around, she felt like something was about to jump out at any moment.

_"Just calm down, I'm coming."_ He said before lowing his voice and asking,"_so what are you wearing?"_

She chuckled then said,"don't start, Dean."

_"Wait till I find you, we're going to get things started, right here in these woods."_ He said with a grin.

"Wow Dean, you know just what a girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically.

_"You know you love it."_ He said laughing.

"Well that was fast." She said, when she heard someone walking closer to her.

_"Trust me, I'm not fast. I like to take my time and do things nice and slow. Just wait, you're find out."_

She rolled her eyes then said,"that's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about you finding me was fast."

Dean stopped walking then asked,_"what?"_

"I hear you walking toward me. Can't you hear me talking?" She said to him over the phone, then called out,"I'm right here Dean."

_"Lindsey I'm nowhere near you."_ He said before quickly walking through the woods, he had a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

"What?" She asked, as cold chills went down her spine.

_"It's not me, run."_ He yelled.

Before she could take a step, someone grabbed her from behind causing her to drop her bag and cell phone.

"Let go of me you, son of bitch." Dean heard her yell over the phone. He heard the sound of punching then he heard her crying out in pain before the phone disconnected.

A couple of minutes later, he came to the middle of the woods, where she had been standing. He saw her bag of weapons and her cell phone laying on the ground.

"Lindsey." He yelled out, as he looked from side to side hoping he would see her laying on the ground near by. But he feared she was gone, someone or something took her.

After searching the area and not finding her, he quickly dialed Sam's number and waited for an answer.

After a few rings the phone clicked and Sam said,"_hey man, I was about to call you. Jo and I found some things."_

"No time for that, you two need to get over to the bar now."

_"What's wrong?"_ Sam asked, becoming concern.

"Lindsey is gone."

_"What?"_ Sam called out.

"Something got her."

_"How did that happen?"_

"It's a long story, just get over here and bring whatever you two found."

_"We'll be right there."_ Sam said before hanging up the phone.

"Damn it, Lindsey, where are you?" He mumbled to himself, as he grabbed her bag and phone. He slowly walked through the woods back toward the bar to meet Sam and Jo. He hoped they would be able to find Lindsey soon before something bad happened.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Lindsey groaned in pain as she slowly woke up, she couldn't remember going to sleep. The last thing she remembered was standing in the woods waiting for Dean. _"Why would I fall asleep in the middle of the woods during a case." _She thought to herself.

Suddenly it all came back to her, someone grabbed her from behind. She got a few punches in before he hit her upside the head and she passed out.

She opened her eyes in fear and tried not to panic when she realized she was strapped to a metal table. She tried to sit up and pulled as hard as she could at the leather straps on her wrists, she cried out in frustration and laid back on the table when she realized she couldn't get loose or hardly move.

She glanced around the room and tried to figure out where she was. It was a cold, dark and damp room, like maybe a basement or something. There were no windows and the only light in the room were from the dozen of candles that were lit and sat out all around the room.

She tried to move her legs around, hoping to get them loose then stopped when she heard a door open, she turned her heard to the right and heard someone walking down a set of stairs.

_"I must be in the basement of the abandoned house." _She thought to herself, as the person got closer and closer to her.

What seemed like forever to her, but was only a few second when finally the person came into view. He was an older man, maybe late 40's and a little on the short side. He had long dark greasy hair and dark beady eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He ignored her as he walked to the other side of the room and begin to wheel an old metal cart toward the table. She turned her head to the side to watch him, her eyes went wide with fear when she saw all the sharp knifes and tools laying on the table.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked again angrily.

He turned to look at her before saying,"watch your mouth, little girl."

"Fuck you." She yelled.

He made a '_tisk tisk'_ sound and shook his head from side to side before saying,"kids these days, they have no manners."

"You better hope I don't get out these or you are so dead, you freak." She said, as she pulled at the straps holding her down.

"I'm not worried, you're not getting out." He said, as he looked at her with an evil smile. He grabbed a big sharp knife off of the cart then said,"besides I have so many fun things planned for you, Lindsey."

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - ah, evil cliffhanger lol Will they be able to save Lindsey in time? Who is the man, is he a ghost or real person? Stay tuned to find out. Big thanks to Rosa4dean and unlovedtears14 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, thanks to everyone reading!  
_


	7. Serial Killing Spirit

**_Chapter Seven - Serial Killing Spirit_  
**

* * *

Dean folded his arm across his chest and leaded against his car as he watched Sam, who was driving Lindsey's mustang, park beside the Impala.

"Where the hell is she?" Jo asked Dean, as she as soon stepped out of the car.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You were suppose to back her up and watch her." Jo yelled out.

"I know Jo, ok? You don't have to yell at me, I know I fucked up."

"What happened?" Sam asked calmly, he hoped by speaking calmly the other two would calm down.

"Lindsey heard about a house out in the woods, so I went out to check it out. I told her I would call her but instead she went into the woods alone. When I called her she was somewhere in the middle of the woods. While I was talking to her, she heard someone walked toward her and she thought it was me but it wasn't. Next thing I know I heard her struggling with someone and then the call went dead." Dean explained.

Jo crossed her arms and angrily looked into the woods, she didn't mean to take her anger out on Dean but she was worried about Lindsey.

"I think Lindsey was on to something, I believe there is something going on at that house." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Sam handed him a few sheet of paper that he had printed out then explained,"apparently a couple of decades ago, there was a serial killer in the area named Roger Cobb. He lived in that house in the woods and that is where the police trapped him. When the guy didn't come out, the police shot up the house and killed him."

"So we're dealing with a serial killing spirit?" Dean asked.

"Seems that way." Sam answered.

"Where is he buried?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere near the house, no one in town wanted him buried in any of the graveyards so he was buried on his property." Sam explained.

"How the hell are we going to find the grave in time?" Jo asked the guys.

"Wait a minute, when I was walking around the house earlier I saw this small cluster of rocks near a big oak tree. I remember thinking to myself it looked like a grave." Dean told them.

"Where was it?" Sam asked.

"On the left side, about 20 feet away from the house."

"Alright, let's go dig up this bastard." Jo said.

Dean opened the trunk of the car and grabbed two shovels. He handed one to Sam and the other to Jo before saying,"you two dig."

"What are you going to do?" Jo asked.

"I'm going to save Lindsey." He said, as he grabbed a shotgun and shotgun shells filled with rock salt.

After grabbing everything they would need, the brothers and Jo ran in to the woods in search of the house and Lindsey.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Lindsey tried to stay calm as Roger laid the cold blade against her face and asked,"don't you want to have some fun, Lindsey?"

"Trust me, I will be having fun when I kick your evil ass." She said angrily.

"Such an ugly mouth on such a beautiful girl." He mumbled, as he ran a hand down the side of her body.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard." She said through gritted teeth.

"You know what, you're very nice to look but I'm getting a little tired of that mouth of yours." He said, as he grabbed a roll of duct tape off of the cart beside him.

"No, don't." She yelled, as he placed a piece of tape on her mouth, shutting her up.

"There, that will shut you up while I have my fun." He mumbled, as he placed the roll of tape back on the table.

Lindsey screamed against the tape and pulled at the leather restraints as Roger ran the blade of the knife down the front of her body. He started under her neck, went in between her breast and all the way past her stomach and stopped when the blade hit the top of her blue jeans. He grabbed the top of her black tank top then placed the knife against the fabric, cutting from top to the bottom before removing the cut tank top aside, leaving her laying on the table in a black silk bra.

"Mm." He mumbled, as he bit his bottom lip and ran a hand across her stomach then added,"your body is beautiful. I almost hate cutting into it."

She shivered from the cold and his touch while yelling at him against the tape.

He placed the blade on the right side of her stomach before pressing down on the knife. Lindsey closed her eyes and cried out as he cut a couple of inches across her stomach.

"I love blood." Roger mumbled, as he ran his left index finger across the cut, covering his finger with her blood. He used his thumb to rub the blood between his fingers then said,"I love the look of it, the feel of it, the smell of it."

"I need more, I want to feel more." He mumbled, as he laid the blade of the knife on a different part of her stomach and made another small cut.

Lindsey closed her eyes again and tried not to scream as she felt him make a few more cuts on her stomach, she could feel blood running out of the wounds.

Roger ran his fingers across her stomach, smearing the blood all over. "I love blood." He mumbled again with a giggle.

"I want to taste, I need to taste." He whispered before leaning down and licking the blood off of her stomach.

Lindsey cursed against the tape and pulled against the straps on her wrist. Even though she would never admit it to this sick bastard, she was scared to death and all she could think was_,"someone please save me."_

_- {o0o} -  
_

Dean, Sam and Jo ran toward the old house, they skid to a stop in front of it. Sam and Jo looked up at the house for the first time, it was a two-story white house, or at least it was white at one time. Now the paint was faded and peeling. The porch was crumbling, the roof was caving in and all the windows were busted.

Dean pointed to the left side of the house and said,"the grave is that way. Dig that son of a bitch up as fast as you can, I'm going in."

"Check the basement first." Jo told him then added,"the news article said, he kept the girls in the basement."

"Thanks, now hurry." Dean told them, as he ran inside the house.

Jo watched Dean run inside and said a silent prayer he would find Lindsey in time, she didn't think she could handle losing her best friend.

Sam lightly grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her toward the left side of the house,"come on, we need to hurry."

They quickly found the cluster of rocks Dean told them about and began to dig.

Even though Jo's arms were burning from all the digging, she didn't let it stop her as she dug up big chunks of dirt, then tossed it to the side.

"Do you think he's really buried here?" Jo asked, as she leaned against the shovel for a second to catch her breath.

"I sure hope so." Sam mumbled, as he continued to dig.

Several minutes later, they finally found a wooden coffin. Sam used his shovel to break through the lid, revealing old bones.

"Looks like we found him." Sam said, as he looked Jo.

Jo gave him a small smile then said,"let's burn this bastard."

While Sam and Jo were digging up the body, Dean quickly searched the first floor of the house. He didn't find Lindsey, but he did find the basement stairs.

With the shotgun raised and ready to shoot, he slowly made his way down the stairs. The first thing he saw was flickering candle lights. He could hear a man softly talking and Lindsey's muffled screams.

He quietly ran down the rest of the stairs and looked in shock at what was in front of him. Lindsey was strapped to a metal table as Roger stood over her, repeatedly cutting into her skin and playing with the blood.

Dean pointed the gun at Roger then yelled out,"hey, freak show."

Roger looked up at Dean with an angry look on his face, he hated being interrupted.

Before Roger could say anything, Dean fired off a shot, hitting Roger in his chest and causing him to disappear.

Lindsey turned her head and cried out in relief when she saw Dean standing there. He quickly ran toward her and glanced over her body, he become worried when he saw all the cuts and blood on her stomach.

He laid the shotgun on the cart then took off the dark blue button down shirt he was wearing over a plain black t-shirt. He laid the shirt over he stomach and applied pressure on the cuts, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"You ok?" He asked her, as he continued to press the shirt against her cuts.

She tried to answer him, but the words were muffled against the tape on her mouth.

Dean looked at her face, he was so worried about the cuts, he forget to remove the tape. He grabbed the corner of the tape then said,"this is going to hurt, you ready?"

She nodded her head '_yes_' then closed her eyes, waiting for him to rip off the tape. He counted to three in his head then quickly ripped the tape off.

"Damn that hurt." She moaned. She licked her lips and could taste blood from the small cuts caused by the tape.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, then added,"let's get you out of here."

He grabbed a sharp knife off of the cart and cut the two leather straps on her wrist. She slowly sat up and hissed in pain, her stomach was killing her.

Dean cut one strap on her ankle then moved the knife to cut the other one, but before he could Roger appeared behind him.

"Dean, behind you." Lindsey yelled.

He quickly turned around and grabbed the gun, before he could fire off a shot, Roger burst into flames and disappeared.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked.

"Looks like Sam and Jo found the body." Dean told her.

"Thank God." She mumbled.

He cut the last leather restraint on her ankle then helped her to swing her legs to the edge of the table.

Lindsey wanted to be brave, but she couldn't help it as tears fell down her face. She lowered her head and hoped Dean didn't see her crying but she wasn't quick enough.

Dean placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said,"shh, it's ok. You're safe now."

"Thanks to you." She whispered.

He wiped the tears off of her cheeks then laid his hands on either side of her face. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her, his lips were inches from hers when she whispered,"Dean, don't."

"Right, sorry."

"Please just get me out of here."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, careful to not touch any of the cuts. She slid forward and placed her feet on the floor and slowly stood up, she bit her lip to keep from yelling out in pain.

"You ok, can you walk?"

"I think so." She said, as she took a small step toward the stairs.

She had only taken a few steps when she begin to feel faint, she turned her head to tell Dean, before she could open her mouth to say a word, she blacked out.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey all, sorry i haven't updated sooner. Hope everyone liked this chapter, I'll be honest writing Roger freaked me out lol Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Rosa4dean and jempa1112 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading, I'll update again soon. _


	8. Flashbacks and Moving On

**_Chapter Eight - Flashbacks and Moving On_  
**

* * *

Lindsey slowly opened her eyes and looked around the hotel room in confusion. She had no idea how long she was out for but she guessed it had been for a while. The last thing she remembered was being in the dark basement. Now she was laying in one of the two twin beds with the bright sun shining in from outside.

She rolled from her side to her back slowly and hissed in pain, the cuts on her stomach were still tender and sore. After hearing her move around, Jo snapped her eyes open and rushed to Lindsey's side.

"Hey Linds, you're awake." Jo said smiling, as she sat down on the bed beside Lindsey.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Lindsey asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember was standing up from the table and..." Her voice trailed off as her mind flashed back to the basement.

_- Flashback -_

_Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, careful to not touch any of the cuts. She slid forward and placed her feet on the floor and slowly stood up, she bit her lip to keep from yelling out in pain._

_"You ok, can you walk?"_

_"I think so." She said, as she took a small step toward the stairs._

_She had only taken a few steps when she begin to feel faint, she turned her head to tell Dean, before she could open her mouth to say a word, she blacked out._

_- End Flashback -_

"I remember now, I passed out."

Jo nodded her head then said,"luckily Dean caught you before you hit the floor."

Lindsey stared straight ahead as she tried hard to remember what happened next, she could vaguely remember Dean calling her name.

_- Flashback -_

_"Lindsey." Dean said, as he lightly tapped her on the cheek, then added,"come on baby girl, open your eyes."_

_"Dean?" She whispered, as she slowly came to. _

_"Yeah it's me. You have to open your eyes, I need you to stay awake for me."_

_"I can't." She whispered, as she felt herself slowly lose consciousness again. _

_"Yes you can, now open those beautiful green eyes." He said, as he pushed her blonde hair off of her forehead. _

_"Lindsey." He called out repeatedly when her eyes continued to stay closed. _

_She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes, but it become harder and harder as she blacked out again. _

_- End Flashback -_

"After you passed out Dean carried you through the woods and to the car, then we rushed you back to the hotel to patch you up." Jo said, filling her in on what happened.

Lindsey grabbed the bottom of the unfamiliar over-sized t-shirt she was wearing and raised it up over her stomach. She looked down at all the bandages that were covering up all the cuts that freak Roger made on her stomach. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion as she tried to remember where the shirt came from, but all she could remember were bits of conversations as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

_- Flashback -_

_"Oh my God, what happened?" She heard Jo cry out. _

_"She was tied up...that bastard...cut her...need to get to the hotel..." She knew Dean said more, but she only heard a few words. _

_She sighed quietly to herself as she felt Dean's arms hold her tight, she would never admit it but she felt safe in his arms. _

_The next thing she heard were car doors shutting then Dean calling out,"...grab my shirt...backseat...cover her up..."_

_- End Flashback -_

_'So that's where the shirt came from.'_ She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. She softly smiled when caught a whiff of Dean's leftover cologne.

"You ok?" Jo asked her when she saw the small smile on Lindsey's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just glad we're all ok."

"So am I." Jo said, as she laid her hand on top of Lindsey's and gave it a small squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked, when she saw a small tear run down Jo's face.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Jo said sadly, as she wiped the tear off of her face.

"Oh, Jo-Jo, you're not going to lose me." Lindsey said, as she slowly sat up and hugged her friend.

Jo wrapped her arms tight around Lindsey and rested her head on her shoulder then said,"I've already lost my dad, I can't lose you too. We might not be blood but you're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too. You're like the little sister I always wanted." Lindsey said with a smile.

"And you're the big sister I always wanted." Jo said smiling back.

"So where are the guys? I'm surprised they're not here." Lindsey asked.

"I made them leave the room. Dean wouldn't stop hovering over you." Jo said, feeling a little spark of jealousy.

Lindsey lowered her head and softly smiled. She hated to admit it, but a tiny part of her was beginning to like Dean. She knew she couldn't let anything happened between them though. It was best that way.

"I guess I should call them, let them know you're awake." Jo said, before standing up from the bed.

"Wait a minute before you do."

"Why?" Jo asked confused.

"Cause I...um...I wanted to take a quick shower first." Lindsey said the first thing that popped into her head, she wasn't ready to see Dean yet.

"Ok, I'll call them when you get out."

"Sounds good, then we can tell them '_bye_' and hit the road."

"We're leaving already?" Jo asked.

"Well the case is done, now it's time to move on."

"But I thought we could all go out tonight and celebrate." Jo suggested.

"People need our help out there, Jo."

Jo sighed then said,"alright fine, I'll look for a new case while you're in the shower."

As Lindsey slowly stood up from the bed and took a few steps toward the bathroom, Jo grabbed her laptop and began to look for a new case. Lindsey was almost inside the bathroom when Jo looked at her and said,"can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Is there something going on with you and Dean?" Jo asked, praying the answer was '_no_'.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." Jo said, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you like him or something?"

"No." Jo lied, then asked,"do you like him?"

"No." Lindsey lied.

"Good." Jo said.

"Yep, good." Lindsey said with a small smile before walking into the bathroom.

After shutting the door, she leaned against it and sighed, she hated lying to Jo. Yes she liked Dean, but she didn't want to. She knew it would cause nothing but heartache cause of their line of work. It was rare for a hunter to live a long, happy life with a family, more times than not the hunters life was cut short. She had seen it many times, with her dad, with Jo's dad and even Mason.

She felt a pain in her heart when she thought of Mason. She knew she should have never fell in love with him, since he was a hunter, but he was convinced they would beat the odds and she believed him.

Now he was gone and she swore to herself she would never fall for anyone again, no matter how hot he looked or how he made her feel.

_"I will not fall for Dean."_ She promised herself and she meant it.

_- {o0o} -  
_

After a long, hot shower, Lindsey walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She looked over at Jo's bed expecting to see her sitting there on her laptop, instead she saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"Where's Jo?" Lindsey asked, as she glanced around the room not seeing her friend.

"Loading up the car."

"Oh, I guess she found a case then."

"Yeah, we're heading for Louisiana. Something about a voodoo witch."

"We?" Lindsey asked confused.

"You, me, Sam and Jo. We're all going to Louisiana, is that a problem?" Dean asked, as he stood up from the bed.

"I don't think we all should work together."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" Dean asked, as he took a few steps and stood in front of her.

"Just because."

Dean smirked and rested his hands on her hips then said,"cause you like me."

"That's not the reason."

"Sure it is. Let's be honest here, I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me so why fight it?"

She scoffed then said,"I'm not attracted to you, Dean."

"You're such a liar." He said with a laugh.

"I'm not lying."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something for me."

"Dean I... I..."

"See you can't do it." He said with a cocky grin on his face before leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

His lips were only inches from hers when she whispered,"I don't."

"What?" He asked, confused.

She looked into his eyes then said,"I don't feel anything for you."

"Oh." He said, as he took a step back and tried not to feel disappointed.

"I'm sor- ..."

"You're right, we shouldn't work together." He interrupted.

"Dean ..."

"You girls go to Louisiana and me and Sam will go to our own case." He said before turning around and walking toward the hotel door.

"Dean?" She called out, she waited until he turned around to look at her before asking,"are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Maybe we'll see you guys on a case again?" She suggested with a hopeful smile.

Dean nodded his head, then said,"bye Lindsey."

"Bye." She whispered.

She sighed sadly after he walked out the door. She hated hurting him, but it was for the best or so she thought.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this or any other story lately. I was having some drama recently and just couldn't concentrate enough to write. But hopefully things are better and I can start getting into writing again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, poor Dean. Linds likes him but too scared to do anything about it :( Will she finally admit her true feelings? Will the girls run into the boys again? Stay turned to find out. Big thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Dean's Sassy Seductress, SupernaturalGirlXO and AlexandraY2J for reviewing the last chapter, also thanks to everyone adding and reading. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story.  
_


	9. Hello Again

**_Chapter Nine - Hello Again_  
**

* * *

It had been three months since the girls last seen or talked to the Winchester brothers. In that time Lindsey's stomach had healed from the cuts, but time did not heal her heart. She missed Dean. There hasn't been a day, that he didn't cross her mind.

Every time she closed her eyes at night, his face would appeared and he filled her dreams. She wished she could forget about him, but she knew she couldn't. It had only taken her a few weeks to finally admit to herself that she cared about him, but no matter how she felt, she knew she made the right choice in pushing him away. The last thing she needed was to fall for another hunter.

She was so lost in thought about Dean while she was driving down the road she didn't hear Jo when she first spoke up.

"Linds? Did you hear me? Hello?" Jo asked loudly, as she waved a hand in front of Lindsey's face.

Lindsey shook her head to get Dean out of her mind, then looked over at Jo, as she asked,"what?"

"I said, we're almost there. Our hotel is right up the road and there's a diner next door if you wanted to get something to eat after we check in."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Jo chuckled at her before saying,"you look like you were a million miles away, what were you thinking about?"

_'Someone I shouldn't be thinking about'_ Lindsey thought to herself, then said out loud,"just thinking about the case."

"You sure?" Jo asked with a concern look, she had noticed in the last few months that her friend always seem preoccupied and that worried her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So tell me about the case again." Lindsey said, hoping to change the subject.

"OK, so far, all I know is a few men have went crazy and killed their wives."

"Are you thinking demon possessions?" Lindsey asked, as she pulled her car into the small hotel parking lot.

"Could be, I don't know. I guess we'll find out more when we get there."

"Alright. Well I'll be right back." Lindsey said, as she reached for the door handle.

"Wait." Jo called out, then added,"let me go get the room, I got a great lie that will get us a free room."

"Ok, what is it?"

"We're lovers who ran away from home but we have no money." Jo said laughing.

Lindsey laughed back as Jo exited the car then walked inside the office building to get a room.

While Jo was gone, Lindsey laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as Dean once again crossed her mind.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Minutes later, after getting a free room and dropping off their bags, the girls were sitting across from each other in a booth inside the small diner beside the hotel.

"OK, here's what I have about the case so far." Jo said, as she laid a few pieces of paper in front of Lindsey.

Lindsey looked down and began to read the notes Jo had written out, then asked,"so the last place all these men went to was a place called '_Dave's Diamond Dolls_'? What kind of place is it?"

"It's a strip club."

"A strip club?" Lindsey asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yep and I already called them. They're looking for waitresses so I set you up an interview for later today, cause I know there is no way in hell you're letting me go undercover."

"You're damn right about that." Lindsey said, she had always been overprotective of Jo.

"Right, that's what I figured." Jo said, as she stood up from the booth, then said,"while you're reading that, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

"OK." Lindsey mumbled, as she began reading the notes again.

She had only read a few sentences when she felt someone sit down across from her, assuming it was Jo, she didn't even look up when she said,"back so soon?"

"Aw, I knew you missed me." A familiar male voice said.

Lindsey looked up and couldn't stop the small smile that appeared when she saw Dean sitting across from her. She was in such shock to see him, she couldn't think of anything to say, which was very unlike her. No other guy had ever made her feel the way he made her feel.

"You ok, Lindsey?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just surprised to see you that's all."

"Surprised or excited?" Dean asked, he was hoping for excited.

"So where's Sam?" Lindsey asked, changing the subject.

"Bathroom."

"Jo's in the bathroom too."

Dean couldn't help himself as he just sat there and stared at her, it had been three long months not seeing her and she still look just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. After being away from her, he quickly realized he cared about her and he wasn't going to stop until she was his.

He leaned across the table and grabbed one of her hands before he looked deep into her eyes and said,"I missed you Linds, a lot."

Lindsey looked down at their joined hands and smiled, she couldn't deny that she felt safe and warm just from him holding her hand. She lifted her head to look at him again, she opened her mouth to tell him, tell him that she missed him too. Tell him how much she cared for him and that she had been a fool to push him away.

Before a word could leave her mouth, Jo walked up to them, holding Sam's arm.

"Hey, look what I found. A Winchester." Jo joked.

Lindsey quickly removed her hand from Dean's hand then looked up at Jo and said,"I found one too."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jo asked the brothers, as she sat down beside Dean.

"The strip club case." Dean answered back with a huge grin.

"As soon as he found out a strip club could be involved, he couldn't wait to start this case." Sam said, as he sat down beside Lindsey.

"Why does that not surprise me." Lindsey said laughing, as she looked across the table at Dean.

"What can I say, I like strippers." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So since we're all here, guess we can work on the case together." Sam suggested.

"Works for me." Lindsey said.

"Me too." Dean added, as he looked at Lindsey and smiled.

"Yeah sounds great." Jo said sarcastically, as she watched Dean and Lindsey sneak glances at each other.

_"Here we go again." _She thought sadly to herself.

"Great, what's our first step?" Sam asked everyone.

"Well I have an interview later for a waitress job." Lindsey said.

"At the strip club?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yep." Lindsey answered.

"As much as I would love to see you half-naked, I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said to her.

"Then I'll do it." Jo volunteered. Besides she wouldn't mind seeing Dean get all overprotective for her.

"What? No, Jo you're not doing it." Lindsey said to her, then looked at Dean and added,"I'm going to do this."

"Fine, but me, Sam and Jo will be there for backup." He told her.

"That's fine with me." She said to him.

"I guess we'll start on research." Sam said to Jo.

"Why don't you all go to the hotel to research and I'll meet you there after my interview." Lindsey suggested.

"Ok." Jo agreed, as she stood up and began to walk outside with Sam as they talked about the case.

Even though he didn't like the idea, Dean agreed with everyone else then slowly made his way outside and over to his car. He could see Jo and Sam sitting in the car, still talking about the case. He turned his head to watch Lindsey walk toward her car before turning his head back and reaching for the door handle.

Before he could open the door, he heard Lindsey call his name.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Could you come here for a second?" She asked.

"Everything ok?" He asked, after he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could talk later."

"Sure, come by my room after the interview and we'll talk."

"Great, thanks." She said with a smile.

"Anything for you." He said, as he pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"See you later." She said, as she opened the car door and slide behind the wheel.

"Looking forward to it." He said with a wink before he walked away.

She watched him walk to his car then smiled. She had made a decision, she was going to tell him how she felt and nothing was going to stop her.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - Hey all, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Also sorry this chapter is kinda lame, it's a filler chapter. There should be more action in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for reading :)  
_


	10. A Truth Comes Out

**_Chapter Ten - A Truth Comes Out_  
**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Lindsey pulled her car into the hotel parking lot and quickly got out of the car holding a small bag that contained her new waitress uniform, if you could even call it that. In her opinion a pair of skin-tight black booty shorts and a super short dark pink shirt that barely covered her boobs did not count as a uniform, but to do the job, she had to wear it.

_'Ugh, I need a shower, or maybe even two showers'. _She thought to herself, as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

She knew she was supposed to go to Dean's room to talk and even though she couldn't wait to tell him how she felt, first she wanted to get inside her hotel room and take a long, hot shower.

In her short time hunting, she had been in some pretty nasty places, but none of those places were worse than Dave's Diamond Dolls. The whole place reeked of beer, cigarettes and sex. Even the owner, Dave, was repulsive with his jet black greasy hair, sweat covered pudgy face and stained clothes, but luckily she got the job and could start later that night.

Which was fine with her, the sooner they cracked the case, the sooner she could quit that disgusting job.

Lindsey unlocked the hotel door and opened it, then began to walk inside the small room. She smiled when she saw Jo sitting on one of the twin beds.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked her, then added,"I thought you were researching with Sam?"

"I wanted some time to myself. Besides, I wanted to hear how the interview went." Jo answered.

Lindsey sat the bag down on the bed and groaned, as she said,"it went."

"Did something bad happen?" Jo asked in concern.

"No, nothing bad, I mean I got the job. But that place is so disgusting and the owner is the most vile man I have ever met." Lindsey answered, then added,"the whole time he interviewed me, he just sat there smoking cigarette after cigarette and stared at me, like he was undressing me with his eyes."

"Ew, that does sound bad." Jo said, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Trust me, it was horrible." Lindsey said, then added,"just thinking about going into that place tonight makes me feel dirty."

"Well, hopefully, with four of us working this case, it will get solved soon." Jo suggested.

"I really hope so." Lindsey agreed, as she took a clean pair of blue jeans and a light green tank top out of her duffel bag.

With clean clothes in her hand, Lindsey began to walk toward the small bathroom, as she was about to walk inside Jo nervously cleared her throat then said,"actually, there was another reason why I was waiting for you."

"OK, what is it?" Lindsey asked, as she stopped walking then turned around to look at Jo.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jo answered with a worried look on her face.

Lindsey walked across the floor then sat down beside Jo on the bed, as she asked,"is everything ok?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something, if that's ok."

"What's going on with you, Jo?" Lindsey asked with a chuckle, then added,"you've never asked me if it's ok to ask a question, you've always just blurted it out."

Jo gave her a small smile, Lindsey was right, she was never the type to ask permission before asking something, she would just ask. That was the great thing about their friendship, they had both always been honest and opened with each other, at least until Dean came around. Then Jo found herself closing herself off from Lindsey and keeping a secret from her. Jo hated keeping things from her best friend, which was why she thought it was finally time to get everything out in the open, but first she had to know what Lindsey was feeling.

"Is there something between you and Dean?" Jo finally asked quietly.

Lindsey sighed softly as she looked down at the off-white flowered comforter on the bed. She used her finger to lightly trace one of the light blue flowers as she began to feel guilty.

Many times, Jo had asked her that question and every time she had said no, but the truth was she lied. She had tried so many times to ignore her feelings when she was around Dean and push him out of her mind, but slowly he had made his way into her heart and she realized she wanted to be with him, she was ready to take a chance and the first step was to finally admit it to Jo, she was finally ready to tell the truth.

_'I like Dean. I am 100% crazy about Dean'. _Lindsey thought to herself with a smile.

Lindsey raised her head to look at Jo, she opened her mouth to repeat out loud what she thought, but before she could say a word, Jo began to speak again.

"I know I have asked you that before but," Jo began to say, then she added with a shy smile,"but the reason I asked is cause, I like him. I like Dean."

"Oh." Lindsey said quietly. She had been so occupied with her own feelings for Dean, she never noticed how Jo felt about him.

"Is-Is that ok?" Jo asked with a worried look.

"Ok? It's great." Lindsey lied, as she gave Jo a big smile.

Jo breathed a sigh of relief then said,"good, I was worried you liked him too and the last thing I want is to fight with you over a guy."

"Don't worry Jo-Jo, I would never let a guy come between us." Lindsey promised.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Jo said with a big smile, then added,"I wanted to tell you from the start I liked him, but I saw the way you two flirted with each other and I become worried and a little jealous."

"Me and Dean are just friends, I feel nothing for him." Lindsey lied, then added sincerely,"but, I'm sorry Jo, I had no idea it bothered you."

"It's ok." Jo said with a small shrug, letting her know it was ok, then added,"now that is out of the way, I need your help."

"With what?" Lindsey asked confused.

"What should I do? How do I get him to noticed me?" Jo asked.

Before Lindsey could answer, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She slide her cell phone out of her front pants pocket. She smiled when she saw she had a text from Dean.

_"Where are you? Still want to talk?" _ Dean's text said.

Lindsey sighed as she read the text, after talking to Jo, she realized there was no way she could tell Dean about her feelings, but maybe there was a way to help Jo.

"Who's that?" Jo asked.

"It's the guys, wanting to know how the interview went." Lindsey lied, as she slipped her cell phone back into her pocket before standing up from the bed with a plan in mind.

"Where you going?" Jo asked.

"I figured I would grab us a pizza and beers, you can't talk about guys without pizza and beer." Lindsey joked, as she walked to the door.

"Don't forget cookie dough." Jo called out, as Lindsey walked out the door.

"I won't." Lindsey promised, as she closed the door.

Once Lindsey was outside alone, she leaned back against the door and sadly sighed. She had finally decided to follow her heart but now she had to do what she did best, hide her feelings. Now she could never tell Dean her true feelings.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Coming up next, Lindsey will talk to Dean, will she keep her feelings hidden or will she tell him the truth? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you all for reading and adding, please let me know what you think. Hopefully it will motivate me to get the next chapter wrote soon. Big thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench, adaddario, Quince1997 and deanloverforever for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	11. A Deal is Made

**_Chapter Eleven - A Deal is Made_  
**

* * *

A few minutes later, Lindsey stood in front of the hotel door. She took a breath then slowly released it as she raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door.

Dean opened the door and smiled when he saw her standing in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him a small smile before walking into the hotel room.

"Hey." Dean said, as he stood in front of her.

"Hey." She said back, as she slipped her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"How did the interview go?" He asked, making small talk.

"Good, I start late tonight." She answered.

"Well guess we're all going to the strip club tonight." Dean said with a grin.

"I guess so." She said with a small laugh.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked, as he folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

He had a pretty good idea why she wanted to talk. He noticed the way she looked at him when he sat down across from her at the diner. He could tell she was happy to see him and that she had missed him like he had missed her. He knew this was it, she was finally going to admit her feelings for him.

Lindsey glanced around the small room then asked,"where's Sam?"

"He got his own room so he can research without being interrupted." Dean answered, then asked,"but that's not what you came here to talk about is it?"

"No, no it's not." She answered softly with a sigh. She wished she could tell him the real reason she wanted to talk, she wished she could tell him how she felt, but she couldn't do that to Jo. Not now, not ever.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked.

Lindsey took a deep breath, then blurted out,"Jo likes you."

Dean looked at her and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he was so sure she was going to admit her feelings, he never imagined she came to talk about Jo.

"You came down here to tell me Jo likes me?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Well hate to disappoint but, I already knew that."

"Really?"

"Yep, I've known that since the first day I met Jo." Dean answered, then added,"don't get me wrong, Jo is a great girl, but I don't feel the same as she does, she's like a little sister to me."

"Oh." Lindsey said quietly. Even though she felt bad for Jo, she knew it would hurt Jo to hear Dean say that, but a small part of her was happy to hear him say it.

_'Not that it matters.'_ She thought to herself sadly, as long as Jo liked him, she would not go after him. There was no way she would hurt Jo like that.

"Is there anyone else you wanted to tell me likes me? Maybe Sam is secretly in love with me?" Dean joked.

Lindsey couldn't help but laugh at his joke and about how immature all of this was, but she knew Jo would never be brave enough to make a move and she wanted to help her. Seeing Jo happy would make her happy.

"I know all of this sounds so stupid and junior high like, but I was wondering if you could be nicer to Jo." Lindsey said, then added,"start flirting with her, compliment her, maybe even take her on a date."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"You want me to date someone who I don't have feelings for?" Dean asked, then added,"If I pretend to feel something for her when I don't, don't you think that would hurt her worse when she found out the truth."

"She doesn't need to know the truth, besides who knows, maybe if you spend more time with her, you will feel something." Lindsey explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like Jo as more than a friend and I can't pretend that I do." Dean said. He took a step closer to her and laid his hands on her hips before saying,"plus there's someone else constantly on my mind."

Dean looked into her eyes as he raised his right arm and placed his hand on her cheek, as he said,"no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about her and I have a strong feeling she feels the same about me."

"Dean..."

"When I look into her green eyes, I can tell she has been hurt in the past, but I wish there was a way I could convince her that I won't hurt her. I wish she knew how much I care for her." He said softly, interrupting her.

"She knows." Lindsey whispered.

"And how does she feel?" Dean asked, as he lightly stroked her cheek.

Lindsey looked at him and felt her heart break, she wished she could tell him everything she was thinking and feeling, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't break her promise to Jo, she couldn't let a guy come between them, even if she really did care about him.

While she remained silent and in deep thought, Dean began to lower his head toward hers, he waited until his lips were inches from hers before he stopped. Lindsey's heart began to race as she closed her eyes and felt his warm breath against her lips. She wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and press her lips against his, but she knew it was wrong. She knew she needed to stop things before anything happened.

"Dean... don't." She pleaded with him.

He sighed in frustration as he took a few steps away from her, he turned around to face her, then said,"I'll make you a deal."

"What?" She asked, as she folded her arms across her chest and willed her heart rate to slow down.

"I'll go out on a date with Jo, but on one condition." He said, as he held up one finger.

"Ok."

"Kiss me."

"Fine." Lindsey said, as she rolled her eyes and walked toward him.

She rested her hands on the side of his neck as she softly pressed her lips against his cheek. She took a deep breath and sighed quietly when his spicy cologne hit her nose.

Dean grabbed her hands as they left his neck and begin to slide down his chest, then said,"no, on the lips."

"Why? Why does it matter where I kiss you?" She asked, confused.

"Cause if you kiss me, really kiss me, then say you don' t feel anything for me. I will leave you alone, no more flirting, no more nothing."

"Kissing you won't prove anything."

"I think it will. Care to prove me wrong?" He asked, as he slid his arms around his waist.

Lindsey looked at his lips and felt her heart begin to race again, as much as she wanted to kiss him, she was scared to kiss him. She was scared of the new feelings she might feel for him, but if it would help get Jo who she wanted she would do it.

She slowly moved her hands back up his chest and rested them on his shoulders as she leaned forward and slowly pressed her lips against his lips. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips as his soft lips moved against hers.

She always knew kissing him would feel heavenly, but she wasn't prepared for all the feelings that would hit her at once. She had only kissed a few men in her life, but none made her feel the way Dean made her feel.

Dean pulled her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss, he felt a tingle from his head to his toes when her tongue lightly massaged his tongue. He ran a hand up her back, then rested his hand on the back of her head. He couldn't help but wish this moment would never end.

Unfortunately right after he thought that, she took a small step back and ended the kiss. He glanced at her red swollen lips then looked into her bright green eyes and found himself slowly falling for her. He just hoped she felt the same.

"Now tell me what you feel?" He asked her, hoping for the best.

"I feel... I feel nothing." She lied, then added softly,"I'm sorry Dean."

He bit his bottom lip and tried not to let his disappoint show, as he said bitterly,"I guess you did prove me wrong."

"I'm sorry." She said again, as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, it's cool." He said with a shrug, pretending it was no big deal.

"I-I guess I'll see you later tonight." She said before slowly walking toward the door.

Dean nodded his head as she opened the front door and walked out into the cool night air alone. She slowly made her way over to her car and slide behind the wheel.

She knew she was supposed to go to the store for beer and pizza for herself and Jo, but she found herself unable to move. Instead she rested her head on the steering wheel as tears began to fall from her eyes as she once again lost someone she cared about.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lindsey and Dean were so close to finally being together, but instead she's being a good friend. I don't know if I could do that lol jk. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I can get another chapter wrote really soon, cause I do have some good things planned. Big thanks to Mas Mala que lo Mala, deanloverforever, adaddario and Pheebz4eva for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	12. Breathe On Me

**_Chapter Twelve - __Breathe On Me_  
**

* * *

Later that night, Lindsey walked into the strip club for her first night as a waitress. The plan was for her to go into work, get a feel for the place, then later Dean, Sam and Jo would show up for back-up.

Thirty minutes after making her rounds delivering drinks and trying not to punch every guy that slapped her ass, Lindsey saw Dean, Sam and Jo walk inside and sit down at a table in the back away from all the lights and dancers.

Lindsey quickly walked across the room and stood in front of their table, she didn't miss the way Dean checked out her body and grinned at her.

Before he could make a comment, Lindsey said,"Jo, what the hell are you doing in here? You should be outside as back-up."

"Why? She can handle herself." Dean said, as he threw an arm on the back of Jo's chair.

"Thank you." Jo said to Dean before looking at Lindsey and saying,"he's right, I can handle myself. You need to trust me more Linds."

Lindsey leaned down toward the table, then said to Jo,"I do trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I know what I'm doing." Jo said to her.

Before Lindsey could say anything else, her boss Dave, walked up to her then said,"come with me now."

"Ok, do you want me to take their drink order first?" Lindsey asked him.

"No, let one of the other girls take care of them. I need you to do something else for me." Dave said.

Lindsey shot her friends a look before following Dave toward the back of the building. They walked inside a big room full of costumes and girls getting ready to go out on the stage.

"What do you need me to do?" Lindsey asked Dave, when they stopped in the middle of the room.

"I need you to change into a costume, you go on in ten minutes." Dave answered.

"Wait, what? You want me to strip?" Lindsey asked in shock.

"One of my girls called in, I need you to fill in for her."

"But I'm a waitress, not a stripper."

"You'll be unemployed if you don't get your ass on that stage." Dave said, as he walked out of the room.

Lindsey watched him walk out of the room and took a deep breath, she needed to keep this job until the case was over, but she wasn't comfortable stripping, sure she uses her body often to get what she wants, but she never did it half-naked.

"Don't worry, stripping isn't that hard." A woman, standing behind Lindsey, said.

Lindsey turned around to face the red-headed woman. She was tall, thin and dressed in a short white and red striped skirt and bra.

"Easy for you to say, I've never done this before, I was hired to be a waitress." Lindsey said to her.

"I guess Dave didn't tell you, huh?"

"Tell me what?" Lindsey asked.

"If someone calls in sick, he picks a waitress to fill in."

"No, he left that part out." Lindsey said with a sigh.

"Well, like I said, it's not that hard. The men out there don't care if you can dance or not, just swing on the pole and take your clothes off."

"That's the part I have a problem with." Lindsey mumbled.

"Trust me, you'll get use to. Plus this helps." The woman said, as she held up a silver flask, then asked,"you want some?"

"Sure, I could use some liquid courage." Lindsey mumbled, as she grabbed the flask and took a quick sip before handing the flask back to the woman.

"Thanks..." Lindsey began to say, then added with a laugh,"sorry I don't even know your name."

"It's Kandy or as they call me out there, Kandy Kane." She said laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kandy, I'm Lindy Smith." Lindsey said, using her fake name.

"Nice to meet you too." Kandy said, as she began to walk toward the door. She paused for a moment, then added,"I'll see you out there."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Lindsey mumbled, then called out,"thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." Kandy said with a smile as she left the room.

While Lindsey was changing into a pair of black high heels, short black booty shorts and black leather vest. Jo was becoming concern for her best friend, who had been gone for a while after walking away with Dave.

"Hey, do you guys think Linds is ok?" Jo asked, Sam and Dean as they continued to sit at the table.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sam reassured her.

Jo glanced around the room then said,"I haven't seen her walking around in a while, what if that Dave guy hurt her?"

Before the brothers could answer, the lights over the main stage dimmed and the announcer began to talk.

"Gentleman, please put your hands together and welcome on stage the beautiful, Lindy Love."

Dean couldn't stop his jaw from dropping when he saw Lindsey dressed in all black walk out onto the stage as a slow pop song began to play. As Lindsey laid her hand on the pole, a spot light hit her and a wind machine turned on, blowing her hair around as the words of the song began to play.

_*Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air._

_And boy, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there_

_It's not complicated, we're just syncopated_

_We can read each others minds._

_One love united_

_Two bodies synchronizing  
_

_Don't even need to touch me_

_Baby, just ...  
_

Lindsey closed her eyes and tried not to think of all the men staring at her, as she spun around the pole then leaned her back against it, slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Once on her knees, she grabbed the zipper on the vest and being to unzip it all the way down before removing it, leaving her in a black silk bra.

_Breathe on me,  
_

_Baby just, breathe on me_

_We don't need to touch, just_

_Breathe,  
_

"Well at least we know she's ok now." Dean joked, as he watched Lindsey stand up and run her hands up her body as she moved her hips from side to side.

"She is not ok Dean, she's scared out of her mind." Jo said sadly, as she watched her friend, then added,"we need to help her."

"I got an idea." Sam said, as he quickly stood up from the table and walked away.

Lindsey reached behind her to unclasped the bra but before she could, all the lights and music shut off causing all the men inside to stand up and angrily yell out loud.

While Dave yelled to the furious crowd to remain calm, Sam ran back up to the table and said,"we got to go."

"What did you do?" Jo asked.

"I shut off the power and I have a feeling this crowd is about to get violent." Sam answered, as he grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"We can't leave without Linds." Jo called out, just as a group of men beside them began to fight.

"I'll get her, you two get out of here now." Dean called out, as he stood up and ran toward the main stage.

"Dean, what's going on?" Lindsey asked him, as he stood in front of her and reached for her hand.

"I'll explain later, let's go." Dean answered, as he helped her jump off the big stage.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked, as they watched more people join in on the fight.

"We run."

"Ok, give me one second." She said, as she leaned down and removed her shoes while saying,"I can't run in heels."

Dean grabbed her hand then said,"stay behind me."

They had only taken a few steps, when a big, bald man stood in front of them and said,"hey man, you can't keep that hot piece of ass all to yourself."

"Sorry baldy, but she's mine." Dean said, as he pulled Lindsey closer to him.

"We'll see about that." He said, as he pulled his arm back and punched Dean in the face, knocking him back a few steps.

"Dean, are you ok?" Lindsey asked, as she took a step toward him.

Before she could get to far, the man wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up in the air. Lindsey yelled as she punched and kicked at the man. He cried out in pain when her foot connected with his knee, causing him to drop her hard onto the floor.

Lindsey felt tears in her eyes when her head hit the hard floor, she tried to catch her breath as she slowly stood up and watched Dean punch the man, causing him to fall onto a table before falling to the floor.

"There is no way we can make it to the front door." Dean said, then asked her,"is there another way out?"

"Yeah, this way." Lindsey said, as she grabbed his hand and ran toward the dressing room she was in earlier.

After running past all the woman inside the room, Lindsey and Dean finally made it to the back door and ran outside into the cool night air.

Lindsey took a deep breath then looked at Dean and asked,"what the hell happened in there?"

"We could tell you were uncomfortable on stage, so Sam shut off the power then all hell broke loose." Dean answered.

"Thanks for that." She said, as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the cold breeze.

Dean, seeing her shivering, removed his jacket then held it out to her and said,"here take this."

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she slipped his jacket on then looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, when he saw blood on her forehead.

"Yeah, I hit my head on the floor when that asshole dropped me."

Dean took a step toward her and lightly touched the cut on her forehead, she lowered her head and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He placed a finger on her chin, forcing her to look at him, before saying,"the cut doesn't look to deep, we'll put something on it when we get back to the hotel."

Lindsey looked into his eyes, then whispered,"thank you."

"For what?" He asked, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"For coming to get me and not leaving me behind. For saving me."

"I would never leave you behind, I'll always save you, Linds."

Lindsey glanced at his lips then looked into his eyes again as she fought with herself. A big part of her wanted to kiss him so badly, but she knew that would be wrong. She was supposed to be ignoring her feelings, but she was finding it harder and harder to do the more she was around him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, when he noticed the serious look on her face.

Lindsey said nothing, as she finally decided to go with her heart just this once. She laid her hands on his shoulders then lightly pressed her lips against his lips for a gently kiss.

Dean stood still in shock for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss. He didn't know what had come over her, but he didn't care as he continued to kiss her.

After the kiss, Lindsey rested her forehead against his and whispered,"wow."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Dean asked her.

"It's my way of saying thanks." She answered with a smile.

"Well I'm going to make it my mission to save you everyday." He said grinning.

She looked at him and laughed as she felt herself falling more and more for him, which she knew wasn't a good thing.

Suddenly needing space, she removed her hands from his shoulders and took a small step back from him. He tighten the arm that was around her waist and pulled her back toward him.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Dean dropped his arm from her waist then sighed in frustration before saying,"don't you see how crazy this is? I care about you Linds, a lot and I know you feel the same about me, but you kept holding back and why? Cause Jo likes me, who freaking cares."

"I care Dean, I care that she likes you. She is my best friend and I won't take you from her."

"I'm not hers to take."

"Just give her a chance." Lindsey said, then added,"plus we had a deal, remember?"

"Right, a deal's a deal." He mumbled, as he began to walk away then added,"come on, we better find Sam and Jo."

Lindsey sadly sighed, as she watched Dean walk away angry, she hated hurting but she knew she was doing the right or at least she hoped so.

_*song - Breathe on Me by Britney Spears._

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey all, sorry this chapter is so long, it kinda got away from me lol. Originally I had planned for Lindsey to give Dean a private dance but I thought this idea was better so he could save her then they could have a little moment, I hope you all agree. Also I would like to add, I have never been to a strip club so I'm just guessing how it would be, if I am wrong I apologize and ask you to just go with it. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I fear its too long, drawn out and boring, so please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to deanloverforever, Deangirl93 and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter :)_


	13. Lindsey's Past Revealed

_**Chapter Thirteen - Lindsey's Past Revealed  
**_

* * *

The next day, Lindsey and Jo were sitting in their hotel room as they waited for Sam and Dean to return from the jail as they visited the last man who had killed his wife, hoping to find information for their case.

Earlier the girls had visited the morgue hoping to find clues on the deceased body, but unfortunately they found nothing to help with the case. Now they waited and hoped the guys found something useful.

Finally, a few minutes later, they heard a light knock on the door. Lindsey stood up from the bed, as Jo continued researching on her laptop, then she walked to the hotel door.

After looking in the peephole to make sure it was the brothers, Lindsey opened the door to let them inside the small hotel room.

"Did you find anything?" Lindsey asked them, as they walked into the room.

"We did discover one thing." Dean answered, then added,"the guy had traces of oxytocin in his blood."

"What's that?" Jo asked confused.

"It's a love hormone that provokes feelings of euphoria." Sam answered, then added,"also according to the doctor at the jail, the three other men who murdered their wives recently, had oxytocin in their blood too."

"So what are we dealing with here?" Lindsey asked.

"I spoke to Bobby on the way here and he thinks it's a siren." Sam answered her.

"Maybe it's one of the strippers?" Jo suggested.

"Could be." Sam said, then he looked at Lindsey and asked,"what do you think? Could one of the girls at the club be doing this?"

"It's possible." Lindsey answered, then added,"I only spoke to one of the strippers last night but I don't think she's involved. But I do know one girl called out last night, maybe she knew we were on to her and bolted."

"Lets see if we can track her down and have a chat with her." Dean said, as he sat down in a chair beside Jo at the small table.

"Already did." Lindsey said, as she removed a piece of paper from her front pants pocket, then said,"I wrote down her address before I went on stage last night."

"Good thinking ahead." Sam said to her, then added,"maybe you should go talk to her since you work at the club."

"Yeah, I can play the concerned co-worker." Lindsey said, then added,"does anyone want to go with me?"

"Dean maybe you should go with her, while Jo and I continue to research." Sam suggested to his brother.

"Actually I was thinking me and Jo could go grab some lunch together." Dean said, as he looked over at Jo with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds great." Jo said smiling, as she shut her laptop and stood up from the chair.

"Um... ok." Lindsey said, trying not to feel jealous.

_'This is what I wanted, Jo and Dean together. So why does it hurt so much to see them together?' _ She asked herself.

Instead of thinking about it anymore, Lindsey looked at Sam and asked,"you feel like tagging along? Or I could just go by myself."

"No I don't mind, plus I don't think it's safe for any of us to go off alone." Sam answered her.

With their plans in mind, they all left the hotel room. Dean and Jo heading for a diner for their date and Lindsey and Sam heading to talk to the missing stripper.

"Well that was weird." Sam mumbled a few minutes later when he and Lindsey were alone in the car.

"What's weird?" Lindsey asked him, as she drove her car down the road.

"Dean asking Jo out. I mean I know they're friends, but it's just weird for him to ask her out." Sam answered, then began to say,"plus I thought..."

"You thought what?" Lindsey asked, interrupting him.

"I thought there was something between you and him." Sam said to her.

"Why would you think that?"

"It's the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you." Sam said, then added with a chuckle,"the way he looks when he talks about you."

"Well as you can see there's nothing between me and Dean, and he's taking Jo out."

"Which is weird, something is going on."

Lindsey took a deep breath and tried to decide if she should tell Sam the truth or not, finally deciding to tell him she said,"ok I will tell you what is going on, but you can't tell Jo ok?"

"Ok." Sam promised.

"I asked Dean to go out with Jo."

"What? Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Cause she likes him and being with him will make her happy." Lindsey answered.

"But what about you and Dean? What about what you two want?"

"I just want the people I care about to be happy and I know Jo can make Dean happy." Lindsey answered, then added,"I really believe he could fall in love with her."

"I'm sorry Lindsey, but I disagree." Sam said, then added,"he's not going to fall in love with Jo."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Cause he's already in love with someone." Sam said, as he looked over at her.

"You don't know that, Sam."

"Yes I do and deep down you know it too, you're just scared so you're pushing him away from you to Jo and that's not right."

Lindsey stared straight ahead at the road and didn't say anything as she thought about what Sam said. Maybe he was right, maybe she was just scared. After losing the only two men she loved, her dad and fiancé, she swore she would never fall again. She couldn't handle another heartache, but then Dean walked into her life and took her breath away.

But that didn't excuse the fact that she promised Jo no man would come between them, suddenly she didn't know what to do anymore.

_- {o0o} -  
_

An hour later, after leaving Amber's, the stripper who was indeed sick and not the siren, Lindsey and Sam made their way back to the hotel. After exiting the car, they both walked into the hotel room to meet back up with Jo and Dean.

Lindsey tried not to let her jealously show, when she saw Dean and Jo sitting close to each other, laughing at something on the laptop.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lindsey asked them, as she removed her jacket and tossed it onto one of the two twin beds.

"Jo was just showing me some old pictures of you two and let me just say, a bald head does not suit you." Dean said to her.

Sam walked up to the table and stood behind them to look at a picture of a young bald Lindsey, he began to laugh then asked,"oh, my God, what happened to your hair?"

"When I was five, I wanted to have short hair like my dad, so I grabbed the hair clippers and shaved my hair off." Lindsey answered with a laugh.

"You don't talk about your dad much, where is he?" Sam asked her.

"He died on a case." Lindsey said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam said, feeling bad for upsetting her.

"Your dad was a hunter, huh?" Dean asked her.

Lindsey nodded her head, as Jo spoke up to explain,"our dads use to hunt together, until my dad died, then her dad begin to hunt with Mason."

"Who's Mason?" Sam asked.

"He was Lindsey's fiancé." Jo answered without thinking.

"Way to go Jo, why don't you just blurt out all my personal information." Lindsey said angrily, then added,"but wait, you left out the part about the demon who killed them, calling me to rub it in that he killed my father and fiancé. But hey, at least the demon was nice enough to tell me where I could find their bodies, right?"

Dean looked at Lindsey and felt his heart break for her when he saw the painful look in her eyes, now he understood why she pushed him away, she was scared to get close to anyone, she was terrified to lose anyone else.

"Linds, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jo said, sincerely.

"Whatever." Lindsey mumbled, as she grabbed her jacket and angrily opened the hotel door before walking outside alone.

"Lindsey, wait." Jo called out, as she jumped out of her chair and ran after her friend.

Lindsey ignored her, as she slid behind the wheel of her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't know where she was going or why, she just knew she needed to leave before she said something she would regret.

"Where is she going?" Sam asked Jo, as he walked up behind her.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything, she just left." Jo said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Stay here in case she comes back." Dean said to Jo, as he grabbed his car keys then said,"come on, Sam."

As the brothers left, Jo sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she tried to figure out where Lindsey would go. She couldn't think of a place where she would go, but she did remember something.

Months ago, her and Lindsey had synced their cell phones so they would always know where each other was. Jo quickly pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a GPS app, she smiled when she saw exactly where Lindsey was heading.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Around fifteen minutes later, Lindsey parked in front of a small apartment building then exited the car. She walked toward apartment number 13 then lightly knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened and Kandy stood in front of her, she smiled then said,"hey, Lindy, is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry for just showing up, I called the club and got your address." Lindsey said, then added,"I don't even know why I came here, I just needed somewhere to go and you're all I could think of."

"It's ok, I don't mind. Come on in." Kandy said, as she stepped aside and opened the door up wider.

Lindsey walked inside and glanced around the small living room. There wasn't much furniture, just an old worn out couch, a small wooden bookcase with a few books on the shelf and an old TV sitting on a table. There were no pictures, knick-knacks or decorations as far as she could see.

"So what's going on?" Kandy asked, as she sat down on one end of the couch.

Lindsey sighed then said,"I don't even know where to start."

Kandy patted the seat next to her, then said,"just have a seat and start from the beginning."

Lindsey plopped down on the couch and began to tell Kandy everything. Everything from her past, how she was feeling now and what she hoped for the future. She admitted to her jealousy after seeing Jo and Dean together and admitted her feelings for Dean.

After Lindsey was done talking, Kandy said,"sounds like you really care about this Dean guy."

"I do." Lindsey admitted.

"But you're not going to do anything cause your friend likes him."

"Right."

"You're a brave woman." Kandy said, then added,"if I really cared about someone, no one would stop me from being with him."

"So you think I'm stupid for letting him go?" Lindsey asked.

"No, you're not stupid. I'm just saying, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"What would you do?"

"I would fight for him." Kandy said matter-of-fact, then added,"and I would destroy anyone who tried to stop me."

Lindsey leaned back against the couch and thought about what Kandy said. Should she fight, should she ignore Jo's feelings and go after what she wanted?

While Lindsey was sitting inside the apartment, deep in thought, outside Jo stepped out of the taxi cab in front of the apartment building. She sent Dean a quick text of the address then walked toward the apartment Lindsey was in and knocked on the door.

Kandy opened the door and asked,"can I help you?"

"Is Lindsey here?" Jo asked.

"Who?" Kandy asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I meant Lindy." Jo said, using Lindsey's fake name.

"Yeah, come on in." Kandy said, as she stepped aside for Jo to walk in.

"I'll go grab you two something to drink while you talk." Kandy said to the girls, as she left the living room and walked into the kitchen.

Kandy grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet then filled them full of water from a cold pitcher, she looked behind her to make sure she was alone before she spit her venom into both glasses with an evil smile on her face.

_- {o0o} -  
_

"Ok, thanks Bobby." Sam said, as he ended the call..

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked Sam.

"He said when we do find the siren, we have to kill it with a bronze dagger dipped into the blood of someone it has infected." Sam explained.

"How are we going to get blood from an infected person?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could ask the doctor from the jail for some blood from one of the men." Sam suggested.

Before Dean could say anything, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he removed the phone and quickly read the text from Jo then said,"I guess that's going to have to wait. Jo found Lindsey."

"Great." Sam said, then added,"let's go grab the girls and finish this case."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dean said, as he turned the car around and quickly headed for Kandy's apartment.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hey all, here is the latest chapter, hope you all like it. So Kandy is the siren and both girls are with her, dun dun dun lol. Can the boys save them before they hurt each other, stay tuned to find out :) Thank you all for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to adaddario, Deangirl93, deansgirl1 and deanloverforever for reviewing the last chapter. _


	14. Harsh Words

**_Chapter Fourteen - Harsh Words _  
**

* * *

While Kandy was gone from the room, Lindsey stood up from the couch and looked over at Jo, who was looking back at her. Neither girl knew what to say at the moment.

Finally, Lindsey broke the silence and said,"so, I guess you found me."

"Yeah, listen Linds, I'm sorry for what I said back at the hotel." Jo said sincerely, then added,"I wasn't even thinking when I said it."

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders, but said nothing as Kandy walked back into the living room holding two glasses of water in each hand.

She handed each girl a glass then said,"here you go, sorry all I have is water, but it's good so drink up."

Lindsey turned to face away from Jo as she took a small sip of the water. She didn't understand why she was so pissed off at Jo, she just knew that she was pissed and didn't want to face her at the moment.

Jo held the glass of water in her hand then looked at Kandy before saying,"I'm sorry for intruding like this, but could I speak to Lindsey alone?"

"Not a problem." Kandy said with a smile, as she watched Jo drink a big swallow of the water from the glass.

"Wait Kandy, don't leave." Lindsey called out, as she placed the glass of water on the table that held the TV. She looked at Jo, then said,"I can't believe you asked her to leave her own apartment. That was incredibly rude, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What does that mean?" Jo asked angrily, as she too, sat the glass of water down.

"It means you're rude, you are a rude person, Jo." Lindsey said, then added,"you just bust in a room and expect things to go your way without even waiting to see how the other person feels."

Jo gave a bitter chuckle then said,"let me guess, we're not talking about me showing up at Kandy's apartment. We're talking about Dean, right?"

"Of course we're talking about Dean, it's all you _freaking_ talk about." Lindsey shouted, then she changed her voice to sound Jo-like, as she said,"do you like Dean? Are you sure you don't like Dean? Dean, Dean, Dean."

Jo scoffed then said,"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do. All I have heard for months is your whiny voice whining about Dean." Lindsey said, then added slowly,"here's a newsflash for you Jo, Dean doesn't like you."

"Oh really, Linds? Well answer me this, If Dean doesn't like me, then why did he ask me out earlier today?" Jo asked, then added,"admit it, you're just jealous cause he stopped flirting with you and finally noticed me."

"Is that what you really think? You think Dean woke up one day and decided he liked you?" Lindsey asked with a laugh, then said,"you poor, poor naïve girl, Dean only went out with you cause I asked him to."

"No, you're lying." Jo yelled.

"Think about it Jo, he never paid any attention to you until yesterday and that's cause I talked to him last night before my shift at the club. I told him all about your pathetic crush and begged him to take you out. He was against the idea at first but then we kissed and he agreed." Lindsey explained, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kandy couldn't keep the evil smile off of her face as she watched the two girls tell each other off, she rubbed her hands together and tried not to laugh at the heartbroken expression on Jo's face when Lindsey told her the truth about Dean.

"And you think you deserve him? Everyone you love dies. Your mom, your dad, your fiancé." Jo said, then she yelled out,"you're the reason they are all dead."

While the girls were arguing, Dean pulled the car into the apartment parking lot. He and Sam exited the car and began to walk toward apartment 13, neither one knowing what was waiting for them. When they heard Jo yelling at someone inside the apartment, they both froze.

"That doesn't sound good." Dean said, then added,"wait, you don't think..."

"That Kandy is the siren and she has infected Lindsey and Jo." Sam finished for him, then answered,"I think so."

"Damn it, run back to the car and grab some weapons. I'll try to keep them from killing each other." Dean yelled, as he ran toward the apartment.

After Jo's hurtful words were yelled out, Lindsey didn't know what came over her, all of a sudden she saw red. She walked up to Jo and looked at her coldly before pulling back her arm and punching Jo in the face.

Jo cried out in surprise as the punch caused her to fall back against the wall, hard. Jo laid a hand on her bruised cheek and looked over at Lindsey with a stunned expression on her face right as Dean ran into the apartment.

Kandy, ignoring Dean's interruption, laughed out loud as she walked over to Lindsey and said,"that was amazing. Now finish her, you do love Dean, right?"

"Yes I do." Lindsey answered, causing Dean to look at her in surprise. He couldn't believe she finally admitted her feelings out loud, but he had to remind himself that she was under the influence of the siren.

"If you love him, you have to fight for him." Kandy said to Lindsey, as she handed her a big sharp knife.

Dean, snapping out of his daze when he saw the knife, ran toward Lindsey and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from walking toward Jo.

"Dean let me go." Lindsey yelled at him.

"You got to calm down, babe." Dean said, as he held her tight as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"No, I have to fight for you. She can't have you, I love you." Lindsey pleaded with him.

"You better watch yourself Dean, she's the kiss of death. if you don't believe me ask her fiancé." Jo called out, then added coldly,"oh yeah that's right, he's dead."

Lindsey screamed in frustration as she fought against Dean's hold, after realizing he wasn't letting go, she threw her head back and connected with his nose.

"Son of a bitch." Dean yelled out, as he let go of Lindsey to hold his nose, which had begun to bleed.

Sam quickly ran into the room, he stopped short at the scene in front of him. He snapped to when he saw Lindsey walking toward Jo with a knife in her hand.

"Dean, catch." Sam called out, he waited till Dean looked at him before tossing him a bronze dagger.

Dean reached up to grab the dagger, then quickly ran up behind Lindsey and stabbed her in the left shoulder. As she cried out in pain, Dean pulled out the knife, with Lindsey's blood on the blade, he quickly stabbed Kandy in the chest.

Kandy screamed out loud before falling to the floor dead, breaking the spell she had on the girls.

Lindsey blinked her eyes and glanced around the room not meeting anyone's eyes. She quickly dropped the knife she was holding and placed her hand on her wounded shoulder. She couldn't believe the things she had said, the things she done and the things she thought about doing.

"We better go before someone calls the cops." Sam mumbled quietly when no one said anything.

"I'm sorry." Lindsey whispered, as she looked down at the floor, she still couldn't bear to look at Jo or Dean in the eyes.

"Linds, I..." Dean began to say, as he took a step toward her.

"You heard Sam, we need to go." Lindsey said, as she turned around and quickly walked out of the apartment.

Dean looked over at Jo and asked,"are you ok?"

"Like you care." Jo mumbled, as she walked past Dean and left the apartment.

"Well, that didn't go well." Sam said sarcastically.

"No, it didn't." Dean said, as he sighed in frustration.

"Come on, let's just go." Sam said, then added,"I'm sure they will talk later and everything will be ok."

"I hope so." Dean mumbled, as he walked along behind Sam and left the apartment to meet the girls in the parking lot. Unfortunately Lindsey had already left in her car, leaving Jo to ride back to the hotel with the brothers.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Minutes later, Dean pulled the car into the hotel parking lot and parked beside Lindsey's mustang. Dean, Sam and Jo looked out the windshield and could see Lindsey moving around in her and Jo's hotel room.

"You should go talk to her." Dean suggested to Jo.

"I think we said plenty earlier." Jo said bitterly.

"Just go." Dean said.

Jo sighed as she opened the car door and stepped out of the backseat. She made her way over to the hotel room and lightly knocked before using a key to open the door and walking inside.

Once inside the room, Jo stood in front of the door and played with the hotel key in her hand as she watched Lindsey, fresh out of the shower, folding her clothes and placing them on the bed.

After a few minutes of silence Lindsey sighed then said,"so I guess we should talk."

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hey all, here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, hopefully the Lindsey/Jo fight didn't disappoint. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to Pheebz4eva, adaddario, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Deangirl93 for reviewing the last chapter._

_I also wanted to add that I just started a new story called 'Hard to Love You' If any of you wanted to check it out. Also I posted a new story from the Chloe saga called 'Nightmare Next Door', it's the sixth story in the series. If you had never checked out the Chloe saga and wanted to, I suggest you start with 'Her Haunted Past' so you can get to know all the new characters. Thank you for reading :)_


	15. Someday

**_Chapter Fifteen - Someday_  
**

* * *

"So I guess we should talk." Lindsey said with a sigh.

"I guess." Jo said softly.

Lindsey turned to look at Jo before saying,"I'm sorry for punching you."

Jo shrugged like it was no big deal, then nodded her head toward the empty duffel bag beside the folded clothes on the bed before asking,"are you going somewhere?"

"I found a case." Lindsey answered.

"Cool, what's the case?" Jo asked.

"It's a case I need to do alone." Lindsey softly said without looking at Jo.

"What?" Jo asked confused, then added."you want to split up?"

"I think it would be best for now. We both said things and hurt each other, I think we need time apart, Jo."

"Maybe you're right." Jo quietly agreed, then added,"I'll just grab my stuff and leave you alone."

"That's ok, I'm about to head out then you can have the room for yourself if you want it."

"So I guess there's nothing else to say."

"I guess so." Lindsey said, as she turned back around and began to put her clothes inside the duffel bag.

"I'm going to go get some ice for my face, I guess I'll see you when I see you." Jo said, as she turned around and began to walk toward the door. She wanted to make a quick escape before Lindsey could see the tears in her eyes.

Jo placed her hand on the doorknob then sighed sadly as she said,"I'm sorry, Linds."

Lindsey slowly turned around then said,"I'm sorry too, Jo."

Jo turned and gave her a small smile then whispered,"bye."

"Bye." Lindsey whispered back.

Jo turned back around and opened the door before walking out the room. She passed by Dean, who had just walked out of his hotel room to check on the girls.

"Hey, Jo, where you going?" Dean asked her, as she walked by.

"To get ice." She answered without slowly down, as she continued to walk away.

Dean walked over to their hotel room and knocked on the door. Lindsey, hearing the knock, walked toward the door to open it. When she saw it was Dean, she didn't say anything to him as she walked back over to the bed and continued to pack.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked her, as he walked into the hotel room.

She shrugged her uninjured shoulder, as she tossed the last piece of clothing into the duffel bag and said,"I've been better."

"I'm sorry for stabbing you, but i needed blood from someone who had been infected to kill the siren and you were the closest." He explained, hoping she would forgive him for hurting her.

"It's cool, I understand. Besides I did bust your nose, which I'm sorry about by the way." She said, as she zipped up the bag and picked it up from the bed.

"It's ok." Dean said, as he silently watched.

After a few minutes of silence he asked,"you and Jo have a new case already?"

"I do, Jo's going to find her own case."

"You're not going on the case together?"

"No, after what happened, I think Jo and I need some time apart."

"You shouldn't let what she said bother you, you were both infected by the siren." Dean said, trying to help.

"Infected or not, I think deep down she meant what she said or at least at the time she did." Lindsey said, then added,"cause I know I meant the things I said at the moment."

Dean watched her as she avoided looking at him by playing with the zipper on her duffel bag.

"Could you do me a favor?" Lindsey asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Could you go with Jo, I might be pissed at her right now, but I don't want her to be alone. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt."

"Who's going to watch out for you?" Dean asked, concern.

"I'll be fine alone, trust me." She said, with a small smile.

"How about this? Sam can go with Jo and I'll go with you." Dean suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Cause I need time away from you too." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

Lindsey walked up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face before saying,"cause I meant what I said earlier, I love you Dean, but nothing has changed, Jo still likes you and I'm still trying to get over my past."

"I can help you."

"I need to do this myself, I'm sorry Dean. Please understand." She pleaded with him.

"I understand, but I don't like it."

"Why?" She whispered.

He placed his hands on top of hers then said,"because I hate being away from you and because I love you too."

She faintly smiled at his words before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his for a gentle kiss.

After the kiss, Dean rested his forehead against hers then whispered,"please don't go."

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to." She said softly, then added,"I do want to be with you, but not like this. Not when my best friend likes you and not when I'm working through past pains."

Dean nodded his head, he wasn't happy about the idea but he knew he couldn't push her when she wasn't ready.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke and said,"at least take Sam with you then. I would feel better knowing someone is with you and I trust Sam."

"Ok." She finally agreed, then added,"tell him I'll meet him in the car."

"I will." Dean mumbled, as he begin to walk toward the door. He paused then turned around to look at her before saying,"someday, Lindsey."

"Someday what?" She asked, confused.

"Someday you'll be mine, you can't say no forever." He said smiling.

She nodded her head and smiled back, then said,"someday, Dean."

Dean looked at her one last time, before turning around and walking out the door.

As the door shut behind him, Lindsey covered up her face with her hands and took a deep breath as she tried to keep the tears away. She wanted to run after Dean and fall into his arms, but she knew now was not their time so till then she would wait for someday.

_- {o0o} -  
_

After getting control of her emotions, Lindsey exited the hotel room and walked over to her car. She smiled at Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for her.

"Hey, Sam." She said, as she sat down in the driver seat and tossed her bag in the backseat.

"So what's going on? Dean didn't say much."

"After everything that happened, I thought it was best Jo and I took a break. Dean didn't want me going alone, so he suggested for you to go with me." Lindsey explained, then added."I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but why didn't he go with you?" Sam asked confused.

"Cause we needed some time apart too." She whispered, as she watched Dean and Jo walk to the Impala and climb inside.

Lindsey stared straight ahead and felt a lone tear fall from her eye as she watched them pull out of the parking lot and drive away from the hotel. She wasn't sure who she would miss the most, her best friend or the man she loved.

Once the car was out of view, she quietly sighed and quickly wiped away the tear, then she cranked up the car, ready to leave the town and all the bad memories behind.

Sam looked over at her and asked,"are you ok?"

"I will be." She answered with a small smile.

"So what's our case?" Sam asked.

"A few parents who took their kids to a circus have turned up dead." She explained, then added,"so I thought we would start there."

"C-Circus?" Sam asked with a fearful look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hate clowns."

Lindsey laughed out loud then asked,"you're a big bad hunter and you're scared of clowns?"

"They're creepy, they're always smiling." Sam said with a shudder.

Lindsey couldn't help but laugh again as she put the car in gear and pull out of the parking lot, driving away in the opposite direction from Dean and Jo.

She had only been driving a few seconds, when she felt her cell phone vibrate. While holding the wheel with one hand, she slipped her phone out of her front pant pocket.

She smiled when she read the text from Dean, it just said one word, _'someday'._

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n-hey all, I know this is a short chapter but I still hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, this is not the end for Dean and Lindsey :) How will Lindsey and Dean deal with being apart? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to deanloverforever, Deangirl93, adaddario and Sunnymuffins for reviewing the last chapter. Happy Reading :)_


	16. Not Better Apart

**_Chapter Sixteen - Not Better Apart_  
**

* * *

Lindsey sighed as she looked down at her cell phone, she faintly smiled when she read the last text message Dean had sent her. She stared down at the one word, _'someday'_ for a few minutes until she finally closed the text message and sat her phone down on the small table with a sad sigh.

It has been a few months since they all split up and she hadn't talk, text or seen Dean and she couldn't deny that she felt a little empty with him gone. She also hadn't talked to Jo either, but she knew Sam talked to her sometimes to update each other on what was going on, but Jo hasn't once asked to speak to her, which hurt a lot, but she just figured she needed more time after their huge fight months ago.

After setting down the cell phone, Lindsey picked up the newspaper and began to look for a new case. While she was flipping through the paper, Sam walked into the hotel room holding a plastic bag from the local diner next door.

"Hey, you hungry? I got us both a salad." Sam said, as he walked across the room and sat the bag down on the table she was sitting at.

"Thanks, but not right now." She answered, then added,"I'm looking for a new case."

"Linds, we just finished a case. I think we should take a little break before we jump into a new one, besides you look like you could use some sleep." Sam argued. He had noticed since they started hunting together that she barely ate or slept. She just keep throwing herself into case after case and he was worried.

"I get plenty of sleep." She mumbled, as she continued to flip through the paper until a news article caught her eye.

"The bags under your eyes says otherwise." Sam said sarcastically.

"Evil never sleeps so why should we?"

"Cause we're human. We need food and sleep or we will shut down." Sam said sincerely.

Lindsey ignored his concern then said,"I think I found a case, you in?"

"Yeah we'll leave after we eat." Sam said, as he sat a plastic bowl in front of her then removed the lid.

"Seriously, Sam? You're going to force food on me now?" She asked.

"Yep, now eat up."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a plastic fork and removed the wrapper from it, then she forcefully stabbed into the middle of the bowl and picked up a couple of pieces of lettuce. She stuck it in her mouth and began to chew loudly.

After swallowing the food, she dropped the fork on the table then said,"there I ate, you happy? Can we go now?"

"Are you really going to act like this?" Sam asked, ignoring her question.

"You're right Sam, I'm sorry." She said sincerely, then added,"I know I'm being a bitch, but I'm honestly not hungry right now. I will eat something later, I promise."

"Alright." He said with a sigh.

"I'm going to go take a shower while you eat, then we can hit the road, ok?"

"Ok."

She stood up from the table and took a few steps away from the table, then she turned back around and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks for caring, Sammy."

"You're welcome." He said, as he laid a hand on her arm to hug her back, then added,"I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I really am fine." She said, hoping to ease his mind.

"Ok, if you say so." Sam said, he wasn't completely convinced.

"Alright, well eat up and I'll be out soon." She said, as she walked over to the twin bed she had slept in. She grabbed a set of clean clothes from her duffel bag then walked into the bathroom.

Once she was gone from the room, Sam slipped his cell phone out of his front pant pocket and made a quick phone call.

He knew Lindsey would probably be pissed, but he knew she needed help and he knew only one person that could help her. The man she cared about but was too proud to make the first move.

"Hey, you busy?" Sam asked, as soon as someone answered the phone.

"_Hey Sam_." Jo said, then answered,"_no, we just finished a case and now I'm about to go drag your brother from the bar_."

"Good, do that then you two need to hit the road."

"_Why? Is everything ok?_" Jo asked, concern.

"She's not doing good Jo, she's not eating or sleeping. It's just work, work, work." Sam answered, then added,"I'm really worried about her."

Jo sighed then said,"_I know what you mean, Dean is pretty miserable too."_

"I think it's time we get those two together once and for all." Sam suggested.

"_I agree._" Jo said smiling, then said,"_don't worry Sam, help is on the way._"

_- {o0o} -_

After talking to Sam and forming a plan, Jo made her way over to the bar Dean said he would be at. She walked inside and rolled her eyes was she saw him sitting at the counter drinking a beer.

"Hey." She said, as she walked over to him and sat down on the bar stool beside him.

"Hey, did you find a new case?" Dean asked her without turning his head.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to check on you, that's what friends do, right?" She asked. In the months that she and Dean had hunted, she realized something really important, what she felt for him was nothing but a little crush. She now realized they would never work as a couple, but she knew who he would be good with, her best friend Lindsey.

Dean didn't answer as he took another sip of his beer. As he sat the beer bottle down a beautiful blonde-headed woman walked up to him, she sat down on the stool on the other side of him and smiled.

"Hey, buy you a drink?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Already got one." Dean answered, as he picked up his bottle.

"Well when you're done then." She suggested.

Dean turned his head to look at her, then mumbled,"not interested."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked away to another man to hit on him.

"Wow, you got it bad." Jo said quietly, she never thought she would see the day when Dean would turn a woman down. She knew it could only mean one thing, he was still completely head over hills in love with Lindsey, but too stubborn to do anything about it.

Dean, hearing Jo's comment but choosing to ignore it, looked over at her and snapped,"aren't you a little to young to be in a bar anyway?"

She rolled her eyes then answered,"I'm 21 Dean, completely legal."

"Well why don't you go buy yourself a drink, find some guy and leave me alone." Dean mumbled.

"Why don't you just go call Lindsey or better yet go after her." Jo suggested.

"Why don't you call her?" Dean asked back, he knew Jo and Lindsey haven't talk since they went their separate ways.

"Dean seriously just go after her, it will make you both feel better."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her words as he took another sip of his beer, finishing the bottle.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked him.

"I just never thought I would see the day when you pushed me to go after a girl, what with your massive crush on me and all."

"Yeah, well, I'm over you now, I don't like you anymore. Hell most of the time I can't even tolerate you." Jo joked.

"You know you still want me." Dean joked back.

"Ha, you wished." She said laughing. She paused then asked seriously,"so what are you going to do?"

"Order another beer." He answered, as he raised his hand to call over the bartender.

"Oh no you don't." Jo said, as she knocked his hand down, then said,"we are leaving this bar, hitting the road and going to Ohio."

"What's in Ohio?" Dean asked.

"Lindsey and Sam." Jo said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to Sam." Jo answered, then added,"he called earlier and asked if we could help them out with their case."

"Lindsey cool with it?"

"She doesn't know yet, but Sam was going to tell her." Jo answered, then added,"so you want to go?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay right here."

"But Dean..."

"Look, if Lindsey wanted me there, she would call me herself." Dean said, interrupting her. As much as he wanted to see her, he vowed to himself that he would wait until she made the first move.

"Sam also said he was worried about Linds."

"Why?" Dean asked, concerned.

"He said she's not eating or sleeping. She just throws herself into new cases." Jo said, then added as she stood up,"maybe you know how that feels."

"Wait." Dean called out, stopping Jo from walking away.

"What?" She asked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We'll go." Dean said. He has no idea Lindsey was doing so bad, he knew he was missing her like hell but he never knew she was having a hard time being apart and the last thing he wanted to do was sit back while she got herself hurt or worse. He would never forgive himself if his stubbornness caused him to lose her for good.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n - hey all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I had gotten hooked on a new story I started. But here is the next chapter, I know it's starting out kinda slow, but I do have some good things planned. I hope it's not a disappointment. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to deanloverforever, adaddario, Deangirl93 and ThePrincessofHope for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	17. On a Hunt

**_Chapter Seventeen - On a Hunt_  
**

* * *

Sam opened the hotel door to their room at a new hotel they were staying at, he walked into the room with Lindsey walking in behind him. They both tossed their duffel bags on to the twin beds. They had been driving for hours and Sam was beyond tired, all he wanted was a hot meal and a nap, but Lindsey had other plans.

"Ok, from what I can tell we are dealing with a Djinn." Lindsey said to Sam, as she opened her duffel bag and took out her notes.

"They're like a genie, right? They grant wishes and all?" Sam asked.

"Yep, that is the rumor." Lindsey answered, as she held the notes in her hands and read over them.

"Any idea where it could be hiding?" Sam asked her.

"From what I understand, big abandoned building, the bigger the better." Lindsey answered.

"I remember driving past a few when we came into town." Sam said, then added,"guess we'll start there."

"Yep, let's go." Lindsey said, as she dropped the notes she was reading.

"Wait, now?" Sam asked.

"Yes now. We need to stop it before anyone else is taken." Lindsey said.

Sam checked the time on his phone, he knew Jo and Dean would be getting into town now and he was supposed to be meeting Jo to bring her and Dean back to the hotel.

"Why don't we grab some food and do some research first, I mean do we even know how to kill this thing?" Sam asked.

"Sharp knife in the heart usually kills anything." Lindsey said with a shrug.

"But what if that doesn't kill a Djinn? The last thing we need to do is go in unprepared." Sam pointed out.

"Then we improvise, we take every weapon we have and go after it." Lindsey argued.

"Come on Lindsey, you know that is not the best way to hunt. You're going to get us killed." Sam said.

"You're right, I'm sorry Sam." Lindsey said softly.

She didn't know what had gotten into her the last few months, all she wanted to do was throw herself into as many cases as possible. If she was researching or hunting, then she didn't have to think about Dean and how much she was really missing him or how miserable she was without him. She didn't know how much longer she could go on living the way she was, all she wanted to do was find the bastard that killed her father and Mason, then live happily ever after with Dean, but she knew that would never happen. No matter how many evil creatures she killed she was still no closer to finding the monster and as far as Dean went, as long as Jo liked Dean, she could never be with him. Maybe in a perfect world they could be together, but not this world.

"I'm going to go grab some food, we both need to eat, then we'll research, catch some sleep and then go after the Djinn." Sam suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Lindsey said with a small smile. She knew Sam was right, they needed to eat and sleep before doing anything. The last thing she wanted was for her carelessness to get Sam hurt or worse.

"Alright, be back soon." Sam said, as he went outside. He shut the hotel room door, then walked across the parking lot to the sidewalk to walk toward the diner a few blocks away to meet Jo and Dean.

While Sam was gone, Lindsey pulled out his laptop and began to search online about ways to kill a Djinn. She glanced over at her cell phone that was sitting beside the laptop on the small table in the room. She couldn't lie, a big part of her wanted to call Dean and had wanted to call him for months, but she honestly didn't know what to say to him.

Sure she missed him and still loved him, but he already knew that, it wasn't like she could tell him to come to her. Besides she wasn't even sure if he still felt the same about her, he had been on the road with Jo for months, maybe he finally began to feel something for her or if not, some other girl. Those fears were the main reason she didn't try to call him or Jo, she didn't think her heart could take it if she heard they were together or if Dean hooked up with some other girl.

Lindsey shook her head to get rid of all of her Dean thoughts, then turned to look at the laptop again. She searched around for a few minutes until she finally found what she was looking for, the right way to kill a Djinn.

She drummed her fingers against the table as she glanced around the room, she knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking. She knew she should just stay put and wait for Sam, but she was having a hard time just sitting still, she was itching for a good kill.

She stood up with a sigh and rested her hands on top of her head as she began to pace back and forth across the floor. After pacing for a few minutes, she finally stopped and without a second thought grabbed her cell phone and car keys before making her way outside to her car. She knew Sam would probably be pissed that she went off to do the case alone, but she couldn't stand being stuck in the hotel any longer with her thoughts.

_- {o0o} -  
_

"Hey, you made it." Sam said with a smile, as he walked up the small diner where Jo was standing outside, against the Impala with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey." Jo said smiling back, then asked,"where is Linds?"

"At the hotel." Sam answered,then asked,"where's Dean?"

"Grabbing food." Jo answered, as she pointed at the diner.

"Good." Sam said.

"Did you tell Linds we were coming?" Jo asked.

"No, not yet." Sam said with a sigh. He still felt bad for not telling her, but he hoped she would take the news well. He could tell she had been missing both Jo and Dean, even if she never said it.

"Well I guess she'll find out when we walk in." Jo said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Sam said with a chuckle, as Dean walked out the diner with a plastic bag full of food.

"Hey." Sam said to his brother with a smile.

"Hey." Dean said back, as he glanced around the parking lot, hoping to see Lindsey.

"Lindsey is at the hotel." Sam said to Dean, when he noticed him looking around.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Jo said, as she took the bag from Dean then got into the car to give the brothers some privacy.

"It's, uh, good to see you." Sam said, as he leaned forward and hugged his brother.

"You too, Sammy." Dean said, as he hugged him back then took a step back from him.

"So what are you going to do when you see Lindsey?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know." Dean said with a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. He had dreamed of the day when he saw her again and now that day was here, he was unsure what to do. Should he push her, make her see they should be together or just take a step back and see what she would do.

"I know she misses you." Sam said, then added,"and from the looks of it, you miss her too."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, then said,"alright, enough of this chick flick moment, let's go to the hotel."

Sam chuckled as he watched Dean walk over to the drive side door, it was good to see Dean acting like himself again after being quiet and withdrawn for months, according to Jo. Sam and Jo both couldn't wait to get Dean and Lindsey in the same room again, they knew it would do them both good, they just hoped their plan wouldn't backfire.

_- {o0o} -  
_

A few minutes later, Dean parked the car in front of the hotel room that Sam and Lindsey were staying in. Dean, as well as Jo, both had butterflies in their stomach from seeing Lindsey again. Jo had really missed her best friend, their long talks, jokes and all the fun they had through the years, and Dean just missed everything about her, the way she would look at him, the way he felt around her and the way his whole body came alive when they kissed.

Sam walked ahead of them and used his key to unlock the door before walking into the room. He glanced around the room and was surprised when he didn't see Lindsey anywhere.

"Where is she?" Jo asked confused, as she walked in behind Sam.

"Bathroom?" Sam suggested.

As Jo walked over to the bathroom, Dean walked into the hotel room and walked over to the small table where Sam's laptop was still sitting. He glanced at the page on it and noticed that Lindsey had looked up how to kill a Djinn.

"She's not in the bathroom." Jo announced, as she walked back into the main room.

"Where could she be?" Sam thought out loud, then asked,"wait you don't think..."

"That she went after it alone?" Jo finished for him.

"I think she did." Dean said, as he turned the laptop around to show them what Lindsey had looked at earlier.

"Damn it Linds." Jo swore out loud.

"What a minute, that's not right." Dean mumbled, as he read the article on the laptop.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"It says on here you need a silver knife dipped in dogs blood." Dean said, then added,"but it's not dogs blood you need, it's lambs blood."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked him.

Dean took out John's journal from the inside jacket pocket then flipped through until he found what he was looking for, then he handed the book to Jo as she and Sam read over it.

"So Linds is going over this thing alone and she's using the wrong kind of blood." Jo said, then added with a frightened look on her face,"she's going to get herself killed."

"No she won't." Dean said forcefully, as he walked toward the hotel door with Jo and Sam following along behind him.

_- {o0o} -  
_

After searching two other abandoned warehouses with no luck, Lindsey slowly walked through the third one with a flashlight in one hand and a sliver knife with dogs blood on the blade, in the other hand.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard a noise behind her, causing her to quickly turn around and coming face to face with a Djinn. As the Djinn raised its arm to hit her, she dropped her flashlight to quickly block the hit then stabbed it in the stomach with the knife. She gasped in surprise when the knife did nothing.

Before she could do anything else, the Djinn raised his arm again and began to move his hand toward her. She tried to push him away from her, but he pushed her back, causing her to slam against the wall. He used his other hand to hold her still against the wall, as his hand move closer to her, she struggled against his hold with no luck, as his hand and eyes began to glow a blue color. He laid his hand against her forehead, causing her to gasp in pain as her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black.

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hello everyone. So sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I had recently got hooked on writing a vampire diaries story lol. But I told Deangirl93 I would update this story for her, so here you go, I hope you and everyone else liked it :) Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to ThePrincessofHope, adaddario, deanloverforever, Deangirl93 and Winchestergirl5 for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	18. A Perfect Life

**_Chapter Eighteen - A Perfect Life_  
**

* * *

Lindsey groaned as she moved her head from side to side before slowly opening her eyes. She gasped in surprise and quickly sat up when she realize she was in a big comfy bed in a room she had never seen before.

It was a nice sized bedroom done in a light brown and white colors. She sat up on her knees to look around the room more, she looked at the wall behind her that the bed was against and lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she saw pictures on the wall of her and Dean. In each picture they were either smiling at the camera, at each other or were kissing each other.

"What the hell?" Lindsey mumbled to herself, as she crawled toward the head of the bed to look at the pictures more closely.

Lindsey quickly turned around and sat back on her legs when she heard someone walk into the room, her eyes widen in surprise when it was Dean, dressed in a police uniform.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Dean said with a loving smile, as he looked over at her.

"Dean? Wh-What's going on?" Lindsey asked, as she ran a hand through her hair and looked around the strange room again with a confused expression on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully then said,"really Linds? You're really asking again, you've been asking me for weeks now."

"Asking what? What are you talking about?" Lindsey asked, feeling even more confused.

"I see what you're doing, you're trying to confuse me so I'll let it slip." Dean said, as he sat beside her on the bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then said,"but I told you babe, it's a surprise, you'll find out tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lindsey said slowly, hoping to get through to him.

"Seriously babe, stop, I'm not telling you anything." Dean said, as he stood up from the bed, then added,"besides I have to get to work and you have to get the girls to school."

"Work? Girls? School?" Lindsey asked.

Dean looked over at her with a concern look on his face, then asked,"are you ok? Do you need me to call mom to come check on you?"

"Your mom? But your mom is..." Lindsey began to say then paused.

"A nurse." Dean finished for her, then added,"but you knew that, so what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lindsey said, as she rubbed her hands over her face. She had no idea what was going on at the moment and it was freaking her out, the last thing she remembered was walking into a warehouse, fighting a Djinn, then everything went black and she woke up in Pleasantville.

After rubbing her face, she removed her hands and was surprised to see a wedding ring on her left ring finger. She looked at Dean's hand and noticed he too had a wedding ring on his ring finger.

"We're married?" Lindsey asked in shock.

"Yeah Linds, have been for five years." Dean said, as he looked at her, then he added,"alright that's it, I'm calling mom and you're staying home."

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." Lindsey said, as she stood up from the bed, then walked over to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, then said,"really, I'm ok."

Dean leaned forward to kiss her then said,"ok, but don't worry about the girls, I'll take them to school and you can rest."

"Rest sounds great." Lindsey said with a smile.

"Besides it is your birthday." Dean said, smiling back.

"It's my birthday?" Lindsey asked, surprised.

Dean gave her another concern look, when Lindsey noticed the worried look on his face, she said,"I meant, yay it's my birthday."

"After you rest, why don't you go out and do something fun." Dean suggested then said, "you can get one of those girly things that girls get for their fingers and toes."

"A mani-pedi?" Lindsey asked him with a laugh.

"Yes, one of those." Dean said, laughing back.

"Wow, I haven't had one of those in forever." Lindsey said in thought.

Back in the day, she and Jo use to love getting mani-pedis together. Even though they weren't overly girly like some girls, they did enjoy getting mani-pedis. It was a great time to unwind and talk to each other. But then she began to date Mason and Jo began to get into hunting and the girls never hung out anymore until Lindsey lost her dad and fiancé and they began to hunt together which left no time for luxuries like mani-pedis.

"Actually, that is a great idea." Lindsey said to Dean, then added,"I'll just call Jo and see if she wants to go too."

Dean gave her a strange look then asked,"seriously? You're going to call Jo?"

"Yeah, why not?" Lindsey asked.

"Cause you two haven't talked in years." Dean said, then added,"I mean, if you're ready to make up with her great, but I thought you were still pissed about the Mason thing."

"What Mason thing?" Lindsey asked confused.

"No, you know what, we are not getting into that today." Dean said, as he placed his arms around her waist, then said,"today is my girl's birthday and I'm going to make sure it's a good one, so no bringing up past things, ok?"

"Ok." Lindsey said, as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and smiled. She was still confused and unsure what was going on, but she couldn't deny that she liked the thought of being with Dean, married to him and being happy.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Dean asked softly, as he placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Lindsey said back smiling, as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean removed his hand and wrapped his arm back around her waist and pulled her body against his as she deepened the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Lindsey began to back up toward the bed, then fell back on to it and pulled Dean on top of her.

"Mm, as much as I am loving this..." Dean began to say, as he ended the kiss, then added,"but I really need to get the girls to school and get to work. You know the boss man won't be happy with me if I'm late again."

"Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform." Lindsey said with a flirty smile, as she ran her hand up his blue police uniform.

"Only every night when I get home and you strip if off of me." Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Well, why wait until tonight?" Lindsey whispered, as she began to kiss him again and unbutton a few buttons on his shirt.

"What the hell, I can be a little late." Dean mumbled, as he ran his hands down her side to the bottom of her tank top.

As Dean slipped his hand under her shirt and ran a hand over her silky smooth stomach, Lindsey moaned and arched her back at his touch. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like that and as much as she had loved Mason, she had to admit, his touch never made her whole body tingle the way Dean's touch did.

Dean kissed her lips one last time then kissed along her jaw and down to the side of her neck. He lightly bit and sucked on her neck, causing her to moan again and rub her body against his. She needed him and she needed him now.

Unfortunately for her, before things could go any further, there was a light knock on the bedroom door. Dean groaned as he stood up from the bed, as much as he hated ending things with her when they were getting good, he knew what that knock meant, it meant the twins were awake.

"And that would be our cue to stop." Dean said with a laugh, as he buttoned his shirt back up then walked to the bedroom door.

Lindsey watched him with a confused look on his face and tried to catch her breath, as he opened the bedroom door and two little blond girls, who looked to be around four years old, came running into the room.

"Happy birthday, Mama." The little girls called out, as they jumped on the bed and tackled Lindsey with hugs.

"T-Thanks." Lindsey mumbled, as she hugged the two small girls back. She couldn't believe that not only was she married to Dean, but they also had twins. She had always heard that Djinn granted wishes and even though she never thought she would want to be married with kids, she was starting to warm up to the idea, especially if it was Dean she was married to.

"Alright girls, it's time to get off of mama and get ready for school." Dean announced, as he walked toward the bed and ushered the girls out of the bedroom to send them to their room to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Dean walked back into the bedroom, then said,"alright, me and the girls are leaving. You don't have to worry about getting them from school, mom is going to grab them and bring them here to watch them so we can go out tonight."

"We're going out?" Lindsey asked him.

"Yeah, I'm taking you out to eat for your birthday, remember?" Dean asked, when she nodded her head, he added with a smile,"but that is only part one of your surprise."

"Sounds great." Lindsey said smiling, then added,"I have a feeling this is going to be the best birthday ever."

"That is the plan." Dean said smiling back, as he gave her a quick kiss.

After the kiss, Dean walked over toward the bedroom door, but before walking out he turned around and said,"see you later, love you."

"Love you too." Lindsey said with a grin, as she watched him walk out the room. She still wasn't sure what was going on or how she got here, besides knowing it was cause of the Djinn she had hunted, but she wasn't complaining, if this was the way her life could be, she would take it.

_- {o0o} -  
_

_a/n - hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing Lindsey and Dean having an apple pie life. I'll try to post another chapter again soon. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Deangirl93, adaddario, deanloverforever, Pheebz4eva, Winchestergirl5 and lillieknux21 for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


	19. Unexpected Surprise

**_Chapter Nineteen - Unexpected Surprise_  
**

* * *

After Dean and the kids left to start their day, Lindsey took a long hot shower, changed, then spent the rest of the day looking around, what she quickly realized was her and Dean's house. It was a nice little brick house, it was homey, comfortable and lived in. Something she had always imagined living in before she started hunting, back when she was a normal girl, with a normal life and sure, she was engaged to a hunter, but they were going to get married and have a normal life, Mason had promised her that, until a demon took him and her father away from her.

Now she felt like she was getting a second chance at a normal life and the best part was she was getting to have that life with Dean.

After losing Mason, she never thought she would fall in love again and she definitely never thought about marriage or kids, but yet here she was in a picture perfect world and she was loving every minute of it. She had always thought Djinn were bad and needed to be stopped, but if this is what they did, give people a perfect life, she was beginning to have second thoughts about them. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

With that thought in mind, she continued to walk around the house, taking in everything at once. She started by walking out of hers and Dean's bedroom and walked out into a small hallway. She smiled as she looked at all the pictures on the wall, there were different family portraits of her, Dean and the twins, from the time they were born to the age they were now, there were also a few pictures of the twins on their own and even a few of her and Dean on their wedding day and of when they were dating. It was like the wall of pictures told a story of their whole life together.

Next, she walked past a bathroom and continued down the hall to peek into the bedrooms across from each other. One looked like it could be an office, with a computer desk and filing cabinets against one wall, the other bedroom had to be the twins bedroom. It was a very girly bedroom, done all in pink and whites, with Disney princesses hanging on the walls. There were two beds, one against one wall and the other across from it against another wall and above the two beds were the girls names, _Nina _and _Jane. _She smiled as she realized that was her mother's first and middle name.

After looking around in the twins bedroom, she made her way into the kitchen, then finally into the living room. She walked around the homey room, looking at more pictures on the wall, then made her way toward the dark brown sectional couch. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Then she placed her feet on the coffee table in front of her as she glanced around the room with a smile on her face, she could definitely get used to this life.

When she saw a stack of bills sitting on the table, she leaned forward and grabbed one to read the label. According to the address, she and Dean were living in Lawrence, Kansas. Which she knew was where Dean and Sam were from.

Once she was done looking at the bills, she sat them back down on the coffee table, then picked up a small address book and began to flip through it, she stopped flipping when she saw Jo's name, number and address wrote down in the book, she too was living in Lawrence, Kansas.

As she stood up from the couch, she ripped the piece of paper from the book, then tossed it on to the table as she picked up the white cordless phone. She wondered if she should try to call the number, according to Dean, she and Jo had a falling out years ago and she wondered what it could be about. What could have been so bad for her not to talk to her best friend anymore. Should she call to find out or keep living a perfect life with Dean and their kids?

Before she could make up her mind, she heard the doorbell ring throughout the quiet house. She placed the piece of paper in the back pocket of her blue jeans, sat down the phone, then walked over to the front door. On instinct she glanced out the peephole and saw an unfamiliar blonde woman standing on the other side. She cautiously opened the door and flashed the woman a friendly smile.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" The woman asked, as she stepped forward the hug Lindsey before walking into the house, like she had been there numerous of times.

"I-I'm ok." Lindsey answered, wondering who this older woman was. She felt like she should know her, but couldn't figure out who she was.

The woman sat down on the couch then looked up at Lindsey, like she was waiting for her to sit down with her. When Lindsey didn't move from her place in the middle of the room, the woman pat the couch then asked,"you're not going to come sit with your favorite mother-in-law and tell her all about your day?"

_'Mother-in-law?'_ Lindsey thought to herself, then it hit her, this woman was Mary, Dean's mother, her mother-in-law. Lindsey gave her a genuine smile as she walked toward the couch to sit down as she said,"of course, Mary."

"Mary?" She said confused, as she watched Lindsey sit down. Lindsey froze in her seat, wondering if maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn't Mary, maybe it was someone else or maybe that wasn't her name, but she could have sworn Dean's mother's name was Mary.

Mary continued to look at Lindsey with a confused expression on her face, then she began to laugh and said,"you never call me Mary, you have always called me mom. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mar- I mean, Mom." Lindsey said smiling.

"Dean told me you were acting a little funny this morning, now I see what he means." Mary said, feeling concern for her daughter-in-law.

"No really I'm fine. I just had a bad dream I guess and when I first woke up, I was a little confused on things, but I'm ok now, I promise." Lindsey lied, hoping to ease Mary's fears.

"What did you dream?" Mary asked her.

"Just that I was living a different life." Lindsey said sadly, then added,"but I can honestly say, I like this one better."

Mary smiled as she laid a hand on top of Lindsey's hand, giving it a squeeze, then said,"that's great to hear. I know I have told you before, but I am so glad Dean met you. You make him so happy."

"He makes me happy too." Lindsey said, smiling back.

"And I have a feeling you will be making him even happier tonight after you tell him the news." Mary said, as she laid her other hand on Lindsey's stomach.

Lindsey looked down at her stomach in confusion, until she felt a tiny fluttering in her stomach, then she looked up at Mary with wide eyes, as she asked softly,"I'm pregnant?"

Mary removed her hand and laughed as she said,"yes, and you wanted to wait until tonight to tell Dean the news."

Lindsey couldn't keep from smiling, as she placed both of her hands on her stomach and looked down. She couldn't remember being pregnant the first time in this world, but this time she would get to.

"John and I are both so happy you two are having another baby." Mary said happily, then added,"we had always wanted a lot of grand babies, now if only Sam and Jessica would hurry up and have a few."

Lindsey looked up to smile at Mary, who was smiling back at her, before they both turned their heads to look at the tv screen. For the next few minutes, they walked tv quietly together, it was something so simple, but Lindsey was enjoying it. She had lost her mother when she was young, so sitting with Mary, who was like a mother figure, was nice.

When the news came on, talking about a man, a few states away, that had murdered his wife, Mary sighed sadly then said,"I can't believe another man killed his wife."

"Another one?" Lindsey asked her.

"Yeah, this one makes it ten now that have murdered their wives. It's all been in the same town in the same state, the men all come home one night and murder their wives." Mary answered, then added,"it so terrible."

Lindsey looked back at the tv screen as pictures of the victims began to flash on the screen, she gasped in surprise when she actually recognized some of the woman. It was a case she, Jo, Dean and Sam had worked on together, but that couldn't have been right cause they had stopped the person who really done it, it was Kandy the siren who had done it, she would never forget how she had to work in that nasty strip club.

"You ok?" Mary asked, as she looked at Lindsey, hearing her gasp.

"Yeah, it's just so sad this is happening." Lindsey answered, as she continued to watch the news.

Mary, not wanting her to get too upset by the news, turned off the tv then stood up from the couch, as she said,"I think that we have watched enough of that, besides I need to go pick up the girls. Dean said you two are going out tonight while I watch them."

"Right." Lindsey said, as she too stood up from the couch.

Mary gave her a hug, then said,"I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok." Lindsey said, as she hugged her back.

After Mary left, Lindsey went into the office and got on the computer. She looked up every case she and Jo had solved together or with Dean and Sam, she was horrified to discover that the evil that was causing the killings were never stopped. Since she, Jo, Dean and Sam never hunted, every monster they had killed, were still alive and murdering innocent people.

She quickly pulled out the piece of paper with Jo's address on it, then looked up the directions to her house, she didn't care what they had fought about before, cause now she needed to find Jo and maybe together they could stop things before more innocent people lost their lives.

_- {o0o} -  
_

Many minutes later, Lindsey parked the car in front of Jo's house and quickly exited the car. She raced to the front door and continued to press the doorbell as she knocked on the front door, calling out Jo's name.

As the door began to open, Lindsey took a quick step back then gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar man standing in front of her, a man that she never thought she would lay eyes on again.

"Lindsey? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked her with a concern look on his face.

"M-Mason?" Lindsey asked, then added,"you're alive?"

___- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hey everyone, I am so so sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to adaddario, Winchestergirl5, Deangirl93, Pheebz4eva, elisitax21, Coffee to go and Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


End file.
